The Dawn of Agony
by AUniquePoison
Summary: Rated M, a tale of vampires and of sorrow, of love and of insanity. Blaise and Pansy lost as the relationship between two enemies keep getting sicker and filled with evil and confusions.Rated M for violence and adult content...
1. Bad Habits and Some News

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K Rowling, that lucky girl…

Chapter One: Bad Habits and News

A dark haired girl was sitting by the lake in lotus position, her fingers brushing lightly over the dark surface of the water. While shuddering slightly as the cold night breeze reached her pale skin, she sensed that someone was near; there was a perfume scent in the air. It was male.

She quickly withdrew her hand from the lake as she saw a boy reflected in the water. He was ghastly pale, and he appeared bald in his reflection because he had hair as black as night. The girl turned around slowly, a sly smile on her outlined seventeen year old face. Her red-painted lips mouthed the words, 'The apology?' and she winked at him. He showed absolutely no emotion, but she knew he was bursting with feelings inside.

"You're poison, Pansy Parkinson, but I love you to death, and I know you love me too." Blaise Zabini stepped closer to her with his golden stare staring Pansy straight in the eyes, trying to un-nerve her.

Pansy snorted, "I love many, I even love Professor Snape once in a while," Blaise chuckled slightly, recognizing the old Pansy that had disappeared slightly over the last weeks. "But the fact that you also love many, including blood-traitors and muggle-borns, who you have always told me you despised, makes me incredibly ravin' mad!" Pansy gave him no warning before she slapped him. He was taken by surprise, and he fell onto the moist grass.

"We've always had an open relationship, Pansy, we've even brought our own date when the two of us were the only ones supposed to dine together or have a drink! But I won't argue with you anymore, cant we just say that you were right and I was wrong, and we all lived happily ever after until the next fight came…?" Blaise looked hopefully at Pansy, who was now struggling to not to shout a line of fine curse words she had picked up over the years.

She held her head for a while before answering him, and then she suddenly bent down, her face only inches from his, "But I _WAS_ right, you stupid annoying jerk!" She yelled, but quickly pushed him down on his back, mounting him very elegantly. She leaned down and kissed him fiercely on the lips, giving him no chance to escape. That was how their relationship had always been, ever since third year. Blaise was one of her bad habits. But he was normally on top, for no particular reason though.

Surfacing for air, Pansy immediately lighted a cigarette. It was another one of her bad habits. Blaise was surprisingly very anti-smoking, but if he made one comment about her smoking, he was begging for a fight and he knew it. The seducing fume being inhaled into her lungs soon escaped her lush lips, and Pansy sighed as the calm feeling wrapped itself around here like a blanket. This was her yoga, except that this didn't require as much movements and un-comfortable positions. It wasn't for her, yoga, she would get tired of it.

"Oy, what you two doing down here this late at night? It's forbidden for ye students to go wandering about at the grounds at three o'clock in the mornin', and y'know it!" A big hairy man was running over to them from the forbidden forest, the ground was shaking as he approached.

They weren't exactly looking innocent, Pansy with one foot on each side of Blaise, and Blaise with his hands holding Pansy's ties like he had done nothing else in his whole life. Pansy was still smoking her cigarette, and she wouldn't stop just because of the stupid Care of Magical Creatures teacher's presence. Hagrid should know by now that she smoked, because the whole school, including staff, had told her to quit. But some Slytherins hadn't made any comment, Pansy was quite sure they were doing it too.

"We're enjoying the fine view of the lake, it's on it's most beautiful at night, don't you think Professor?" She said in a low voice.

Hagrid put his hands on his hips and said, "It's just as beautiful in day-time, come back then and 'enjoy' it, or I'll have to report this to Dumbledore himself!" He pointed at the castle and dragged them up from the ground; tossed them rather.

"Merlin, thought he would be a little nice, but after all, he is half-giant." She said loudly, just to be sure that he heard her when she and Blaise had agreed to go peacefully up to the castle and return to the dungeon and their warm beds.

Blaise smirked, "Yeah, it's like they say; once a giant, always a giant." He snickered, thinking that he had thought up something really clever.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" Pansy smacked him in the back of his head. "He has never been a giant, he has always been half-giant. There's a difference, in case you haven't noticed, giants are a whole lot bigger and a whole lot dumber than Hagrid! Argh, you make me wanna wrestle with you sometimes!" She could see Blaise smirk in the corner of her eye, and she hit him hard in the stomach. He whined all the way down to the dungeons, even when they were neatly placed in the king-sized bed, he complained. "What can I do to shut you up?" She asked him, very irritated after listening to all the crap for a mere ten minutes.

But just as she turned to look at him, he had fallen asleep. He was talking in his sleep, she felt so stupid. He was saying loads of things, weird things, not in English. It was elvish if she wasn't mistaken; she had no idea that he mastered the tongue of elves.

"Blaise…" She gave him a little push. "I can't sleep when you're babbling about fairies, OK?" No reaction from the dark beauty lying there by her side.

She rose from the bed with the bed covers wrapped around her and walked to the blood-red sofa in the corner of the grand room. She put 'silencio' on Blaise and fell asleep before she could even put away her wand. The next day would be the first day of classes, and not many were looking forward to it, but Pansy loved it when they started school for real, 'cause that was when the intrigues began happening...

----

"Pansy..." 

"Sod off." A cold hand was brushing away the black strands of hair from her face.

"PANSY!"

"Shove a sock in it, you old piece o' dragon dung!" She said with a raspy and tired voice.

She heard an annoyingly cheerful chuckle, "Don't be like that, I might have to tickle you! Anyways, you've got to wake up, breakfast's starting in only a matter of minutes, love." Blaise lifted her up, but she kicked him away.

"I can walk..." She groaned as she threw of the bed-covers and snaked her way around Blaise, heading for the walking closet he had hidden behind the whole length-mirror beside the bed. She felt his stare, giving her one of those thorough once-overs he ever so often gave her when she had her back turned to him.

She emptied her trunk, leaving all her clothes scattered about at the red-carpeted floor. There was loads of black, green and red. Almost no other colours. Well, there were a few purple, grey and blue items, but she had never cared much for them.

She chose a plain black halter top and a skirt that reached the ground if she didn't wear heels. It was black velvet, and a small Slytherin symbol was on her hip. She threw on the Slytherin robes she had bought recently in Hogsmeade, and hurried to the bathroom. Blaise was waiting for her when she was done and he looked like he had been waiting for hours.

"Girls always have to put on that darn make-up, you are much prettier without it, love, and it doesn't do you justice by far." Pansy loved how Blaise talked in the morning, he was always throwing compliments everywhere, and he even told Professor McGonagall that her tight hair-bun was very sexy once. Pansy advised him that he should drink a cup of coffee before each Transfiguration lesson after that, and he hadn't disagreed.

Pansy gave him a kiss before they climbed out the portrait of Salazar Slytherin down in the dungeons, and slipped her hand into his as they were wandering quite peacefully and alone up to the entrance hall. Their time-tables had been given to them in their common room, and Pansy had potions first. Once they got out of the dungeons, there were shouting and laughter roaming the castle, and a horde of first years from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were running down the stairs and making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The familiar scent of vanilla and cigarettes filled the air as she and Blaise stopped to wait up for a couple of friends by the stairs. 

"Hello Draco." Pansy said.

"Hello Pansy," Draco was looking paler than ever, almost like a Goth with his black and green Slytherin robes. "You always know when I'm coming don't you? How do you do it?" Draco said with pure interest.

"Your smell," Pansy sniffed around him. "It's special, and it's just you. I guess you know what I'm talking about, it's you who have a fixation about vanilla." She said dreamily. It smelled good, though you wouldn't think it so. She had always fancied certain parts about Malfoy, but being with him became too much for her, he never dis-obeyed his father when he was asked to do things no normal parents would have asked their children, and he wasn't good at showing his emotions. That was what had bothered her most about the gorgeous and very tall blonde.

Draco and Blaise both shrugged their shoulders and grabbed her hands, pulling her into the Great Hall. They obviously thought that she had gone into some dazed memory or something, because they pulled her a little too hard when she began walking, and all three of them went flying in through the big doors. Everyone in there turned their heads and stopped talking. 

Draco got up and brushed the dirt of his robes, "What you lookin' at? We aint no circus animals, find some other entertainment, you filthy little…" He muttered the last word to himself as he glared threatening at the students, especially the three sitting at the Gryffindor table. The raven haired boy sitting in the middle was grinning, hiding his laugh. The bushy haired girl sitting by him had a book covering everything in her face sparing her eyes, and the red-haired Weasley boy, who was towering both of the two others, was almost choking on a piece of his toast. They all turned to look at each other when they noticed that Draco was staring at them.

Pansy supported herself on Blaise as she rose gracefully from the floor. Draco's cheeks were hollow, she hadn't seen how thin he was until now, and when he removed his robes as they sat down, the black t-shirt showed that he was almost nothing but muscles and bones.

"You should eat, Draco, it's not healthy to be that thin." Pansy said worriedly as they sat at the end of the Slytherin table.

"You're thinner than me so you shouldn't accuse me of being thin, Pandora." Draco poked the bread on his platter with his fork.

Pansy wasn't used to being called by her real name; it was only Draco who did that. "You know I hate that name, Draco."

"Yes, and you know I hate it when you criticize me." He was now looking at her.

Pansy thought for a moment there that he was going to kiss her, but he was just on his way to stand up. She let out a sigh, and Draco quickly marched towards the doors. He had something in his hand, it looked like a necklace.

"You couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?" Blaise stood up and told Pansy to follow him. "He probably went for the dungeons; I know he likes spending time in one of those secret rooms." Pansy left the table as well, without even having as much as a little bite of her toast. But she wasn't hungry anymore anyways, so it didn't matter.

They paced down the stairs to the dungeon, expecting to see Malfoy standing there waiting for them and an excuse for Pansy's behaviour, but he wasn't there, neither was anyone else. It looked deserted down there, so they just kept walking further.

Blaise was touching the walls like he expected them to just open themselves for him, but nothing happened. Pansy told him it was no use, but when they reached the portrait, they heard the voice of a girl. And surely enough, they heard Draco too.

The girl's voice was whispering, "I can't tell them, they'll get so bloody angry and they'll kill you if I told them why I've been acting so strange." She sounded like she was of the angsty type, but Draco managed to calm her down obviously by whispering something Pansy and Blaise couldn't hear.

They looked at each other and both nodded at the same time. They said the password and the portrait opened to them, letting them see the sight of Draco Malfoy holding a girl with fiery red hair in his arms. She had a long black dress on, and a Gryffindor robe was on the sofa beside them. Her long fingers were pale, just as her innocent face was. It was little Miss Virginia Weasley he was holding in his embrace.

Pansy couldn't utter a word, neither could Blaise by the sound of his heavy breathing.

Draco looked at them, maybe for the first time in his life dumbstruck, and slowly let it sink in that he had to explain the rather awkward situation to them. 

"Look, she's not like the other Gryffindors..." He began, but Blaise cut him off.

"Weaslette, you like us Slytherins, don't you?" Pansy quickly turned to Blaise.

"That's who you went out with? Ron Weasley's little sister?" Her eyes were spitting fire at him, he stepped back.

Draco sprinted between them just as Pansy was about to slap Blaise, "You know how Blaise is, and you shouldn't judge him since you were with Ginny's brother once!" Draco realized that this was perhaps not the right thing to say at that moment, so he shut up.

"Aha! I knew there was a reason why you were sneaking up to the Gryffindor tower all the time last summer! Well, now we're even, but Draco, please explain. This little secret of yours, has it been secret for long? A few days, months? Maybe more?" This was obviously not what Draco expected from Blaise after hearing that his girl-friend had been with a Weasley.

"Yeah," Pansy also turned to watch Draco grow more and more un-comfortable. "You like redheads now? Or have you always done so?"

Ginny, who was glancing from Draco to the two others each second, suddenly said, "He can love whoever he wishes, it's not for you two to control." She looked surprised herself.

Pansy gasped, "How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy blood-traitor!" She approached Ginny, but Ginny towered over her un-fortunatly, so it didn't have the effect it should've had. "Draco's father will never approve of you, and Draco knows it. He just wants you to be his little doll for a few weeks, don't you get that, Weaslette?" 

Draco smiled genuinly at his two friends, "My father is dead."

"I inherited the whole Manor; my father had trusted me completely, leaving me everything! My mother will be allowed to stay there, but on certain conditions ofcourse." Pansy could see his icy blue eyes hunger for the power. Ginny, who was standing behind him, had grabbed hold of him and was now hugging him. "They won't hurt you, if they meant to they would've done it by now…" He whispered to her and she purred content into his shoulder.

"Don't tell me it was you who did it, Draco." Pansy was crossing her fingers, he couldn't have. They would figure out it was him, and Draco would be sent off to Azkaban.

Draco snorted, "I could only wish I had the guts to do something like that, do you know how powerful a wizard he was?" He supported his head on Ginny, who was just as tall as him.

"OK then, but still… What exactly was the cause of his death?" Pansy said casually.

Draco's gaze sort of wandered of to a different place, "I dunno exactly, the doctors said that he was hit by dozens of spells right in the chest at the same time, they didn't give me details…" Pansy creased her eye-brows at his answer, 'cause Draco always knew specific details about deaths, especially when he knew the person that had died.

"He deserved it in many ways though…" Blaise muttered, looking at Ginny who was looking frightened for some reason.

Draco stroke her neck gingerly, it seemed like she was the world to him.

Pansy met Ginny's chestnut brown eyes for a moment, "Pansy, you should know that my brother really adored you, he said that you weren't the hag everyone thought you were, and that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Except for Hermione Granger that is, but that you already knew, right?" Ginny had now come to stand by Draco's side instead of hiding behind him.

Pansy felt a flicker of annoyance as Ginny said it; she knew very well that Ron fancied the mud-blood. "Yes, he sure told me. But how long have you two been together? And more importantly, why?"

"About three months now, and I'm with her because I love her. We're one; I have even tasted her…" Draco pushed away the long fiery hair from Ginny's neck and revealed two gaping holes of venom, the only blemish Pansy could see on her. Her eyes travelled down to Ginny's finger, and sure enough she had an exact copy of the ring Draco had. The necklace he had carried in his hand when he marched out of the Great Hall earlier was now on Ginny. Pansy knew she had seen it before, in some book about vampires. It protected them when they were exposed to direct sun-light and when they were touching something silver.

Blaise didn't look surprised at all; he just shook his head at Draco and kept his tongue. Ginny made a wheezing sound as Draco touched the bite marks. They weren't recently made, but they were only a few weeks old for sure.

Pansy stepped a little closer to them to get a proper look at Ginny, the vampiric features in the little girl's face were dramatic really. Once she had looked like a healthy and happy kid, but now her face was gaunt and hollow, just like Draco's had become over the last year. Red flashed in her eyes as Pansy tried to touch her pendant.

"I'd rather you not." Ginny said with a scowl that could kill you.

She backed away and grabbed Blaise's hand, "OK, but you should know that there's not many who will accept your relationship, at least not your Gryffindor heroes. Not that I know them, but they don't seem all that fond of Draco, considering that they have tried to hex him or curse him on every occasion they find fitting." Ginny could obviously see that Pansy wasn't cocky anymore, but that she was being sincere, which she normally wasn't.

"They'll adjust to it, one way or the other. I love Draco with all of my mind and heart," Pansy had heard that a vampire wasn't able to love, seeing that they weren't really alive. "And those fools who think that vampires cannot love," Ginny looked at Pansy. "they are wrong. If this isn't love, then it's fate. Maybe just pure lust and desire, but still, I feel like I'm alive around him, and that was why I came to love him in the first place. He wasn't the hero of the day, nor the good teacher's pet, he was the Slytherin that I truly ever felt was genuinely evil. I was drawn to his dark side, but also I found a good side, and I fell even deeper in love with him than I had been before." Her red hair lay so perfectly around her shoulders. She was truly beautiful.

"We aint got time for all this..." Draco said carefully.

Her sharp corner teeth disappeared as she waved her wand at her face. "Then it's time for class."

Blaise didn't move at all, even though Ginny and Draco had already walked through the portrait and disappeared in the dark dungeon. Pansy tried to get his attention, getting no response whatsoever.

"I knew there was something wrong with her when I saw her enter the Great Hall yesterday, her eyes were so vacant and her mouth always kept close. Draco had just taught her that spell; I could hear her thinking about it as she used it, getting rid of those pointy fangs." Blaise looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"You told me you weren't going to do that anymore! But it doesn't matter now, I guess… So, did you hear anything about how long she has been a vampire? I bet Draco's father wasn't attacked by spells at all, I think he was bitten, Blaise. Couldn't you see the malice in his eyes? Ginny is partly innocent I believe, but the fact that she was drawn to him because he was evil is probably because of Tom Riddle. Lucius Malfoy had slipped that diary into her bag when she came her for her first year, remember? We all had a good laugh at that." Pansy looked at her watch. "We can talk whilst we go to class."

"I didn't hear anything of how long she had been a vampire, but from that bite, it can only have been weeks." Blaise said, still dazed.

"Snap out of it, you have known about Draco dating her for a long time, haven't you? I could see it in your eyes when you saw them together; it was written all over your fore-head that you had read his thoughts from time to time."

Blaise was caught of guard with this accusation, "Well, I didn't think it would be wise to tell you, a confrontation about this with Draco would've ruined your friendship, and certantly it would ruin mine and Draco's!" But Pansy thought he handled it well.

"OK, but next time you hear something this important, tell me." She demanded, and he nodded, giving her a kiss.

The door to the potions classroom was open, and students were coming down the stairs, rushing past the two of them in such speed that all their books went flying. Pansy swore that she would hex them if they did it again, but none cared to listen to her. Blaise was just staring into the empty air, hypnotized it seemed. Professor Snape stepped up next to the black-board and said firmly, "Open your books at page 6 hundred and 65, quickly please." and thus the year had started.


	2. And So Came The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot... Oh God, I wish I owned it all...

Hey, I hope more will review, I've got many chapters to post yet:)

Chapter Two: And So Came The Truth

Later at dinner, Ginny and Draco were seemingly enemies as everyone had thought they had been for a very long time again. The only sign of them caring about each other was their constant loving glances over the tables, but only Pansy could see it. Blaise was his old self again, and kept trying to avoid talking to Draco. Pansy had the feeling that Blaise knew something she did not.

It was raining when the evening passed over to night, and Pansy couldn't resist sneaking out and get soaking wet. She loved the rain, and she wasn't alone.

Once she had managed to get out of the castle, she stretched out her arms as far as they could get, and turned her face up so that the rain could fall down on her warm cheeks. 'Merlin, what a day… Draco's with Ginny and he bit the Weasley girl, he didn't even think of the consequences… But that's Draco, always being spontaneous…' Pansy wandered a while, thinking about what had really happened. She wondered if Draco was the one to have killed Lucius, it was very possible, because Draco had always hated his father. He was afraid of him. He was going to force him to join the Dark Lord, which had not been one of Draco's wishes. But the old Draco could've managed to do that himself, he was always fascinated by how powerful Lord Voldemort was. Luckily he came to his senses after a few years, Pansy had been afraid that her best-friend would kill for the acceptance of a monster.

Her favourite spot on the Hogwarts grounds was beneath the old willow tree by the lake, that was were she ended up. She pointed her wand at herself, muttering the spell that would dry her up. She did the same to the grass under the willow, and sat down. The rain didn't reach her there, the branches were too thick, and a little magic roof covered the loop holes that some rain drops could find to reach her.

"Draco was right, you were here." A soft voice said from behind her.

Pansy turned around but there was no one there. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't match it with a face.

"Try looking up."

She did as the voice said, and there up in the tree hang a girl with her head almost touching Pansy's. She was looking at Pansy, and it looked awfully creepy at first. Her piercing golden eyes were so un-human that they almost could've passed for the eyes of a cat.

"Don't be frightened, Pansy, we can be friends, can't we?" It was Ginny hanging there.

Before Pansy knew Ginny had even moved a finger, Ginny was standing before her with her black flowing gown floating around her in the wind. Her wet red hair lay flat down the sides of her ghostly white face and her vampire teeth were back. It was weird how a 15 year old girl could look so scary.

"If you're planning on biting me, then you can just forget about it! I'm not gonna let you!" Pansy was afraid that Ginny was hungry; Draco had always been starving when he first became a vampire and they had been fighting quite a lot to stop him from draining her of her blood. Blaise had helped her when Draco wasn't going after him, his lust for blood was dangerous at first, but with a few months he learned to control it.

Ginny's expression was dreamy, everything about her seemed un-focused. But she didn't look away from Pansy, not a second. "I first realized tonight how my life will be, that I'm never gonna look at the sun and feel the hot sensation that it gives you mortals, and I'm never gonna be able to be with someone without feeling this constant urge to bury my teeth in them and drink their blood, because drinking their blood would give me the same pleasure that I would get if I was kissing them. I'd rather it did not; it makes it even harder to resist. With Draco it doesn't matter, but I can't just drink his blood when I get hungry, he won't manage to live if I drain him too often. And I think he wants me to find blood of my own. How long has he been a vampire anyway? He seems to know so much."

It surprised her that Ginny told her this, she had never confided much in Ginny. She had never confided in Ginny, actually."Well, he was bitten when he was fourteen, professor Snape was the one to get ahold of those rings you two wear, incase he didn't tell you. You seem to handle it all better than he did, being a vampire, he went crazy the first year, locking himself up in his room because he was afraid of hurting anyone. But I think it dawned on him after a while that he was going to have to live with it through out his whole life, and that made him calm, I dunno quite why, and then he began acting as though he was just as me and the rest of us mortals. Has he shown you the little fridge he has in his bathroom? It contains all blood types you should know." Ginny nodded and sat with her back resting against the tree.

"He told me, but he says that it would be better if I got ahold of some blood myself, just in case he would run out," She patted the ground beside her. "Please sit, you're stressing me when you stand."

Pansy sat down, but then Ginny was gone, vanished into thin air. Her place soon was taken by her brother, whose shoulder length red hair was whipping in the wind. Pansy was so confused at what was happening that she didn't even bother to say hello.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her, the scent of cookie-dough was filling the air around him. He had never smelled like cookie-dough before.

"G-Ginny, where did she go?" Pansy asked with difficulty, looking everywhere but at Ron.

Ron embraced her, obviously trying to keep her from getting her neck permantently damaged, "Ginny wasn't here when I arrived, but I saw her in the common room when I snuck out. What are you babbling about, Pans?" Pansy melted when Ron said her name, she felt that her eyes went watery.

She did nothing to make him let go of her, she did everything to make him hold her. It wasn't love she felt, surely not, she loved Blaise and only him…

"I didn't think you'd be that glad to see me to be honest, aren't you mad anymore?" Ron broke the hug and leaned back to look properly at her.

Pansy stared into his warm green eyes, "How can I stay mad at you? You are the only guy that I have ever felt anything similar to love for, sparing Blaise." She could see that he was shocked at this answer, and she suddenly felt a little sick. What if he totally despised her? 'Time for a smoke…' magically a cigarette appeared in her mouth and it lit on her command. Ron chuckled when she asked him if he wanted one.

"When have I ever smoked, Pans?" He asked and smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.

Pansy had to stop thinking about the past. "Do you know your sister's secrets?"

Ron suddenly looked alert, "What secret?" He had a serious expression on his face.

"Oh nothing, why would your sister tell me anything? I just wanted to know if she had any secrets, that's all!" Pansy couldn't be the one to tell him that his sister was currently Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and a vampire. She was going to get the pleasure of doing that herself.

"Ok…" Ron said with a suspicious glance at Pansy, but soon turned to look at the lake.

----

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, you said you would only be going out for an half an hour or so! Where were you?" Blaise asked her the second she came in the door.

"I talked to Ginny," Pansy said with a smile. "And Ron."

"Who?" Blaise asked her.

"Ronald Weasley, Blaise, the guy who obviously smells like cookie-dough." She said and giggled at the thought of it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he just grabbed Pansy's hand and drew her into a passionate kiss. They stood there for about a minute, then he finally let go of her, "You love me more than you love him, right?" He looked like he was about to go up to the Gryffindor tower and beat up Ron.

"I do not love him," Pansy thought about it for a second, and figured out that it was partly true. "So you're safe, love, now let's go to bed, I'm so tired…"

She could feel that Blaise wasn't sure of this, but he wasn't the type to ask questions. Her train of thoughts travelled over to Draco and Ginny, and Ron's worried face when he thought that his sister had hid something from him. He would break down when Ginny told him, if she was even going to.

"Love you…" Blaise whispered as they were about to fall to asleep.

"Mhm, love you too…" Pansy muttered, already falling down the water-fall she always dreamt about.

_'Don't fight it, Pandora; you know we'll get you one way or the other…' someone whispered when she floated on the water, un-able to move a muscle. She had heard that voice before, but her memory was blurry after the long fall, she could only think of the sharp pain in her chest when she landed. _

Help me! She managed to mouth the words, though it was painful.

'There's no use, Pandora, nobody's here to listen to your cries, we're all alone, just you me and my darling lover…'

She sat straight up in her bed, her head aching terribly. 'It was only a dream,' she told herself. 'Just a silly dream…' And with that she fell backwards, resting her head on the soft pillow. She felt relieved when Blaise sat up and asked her as he had done so many times before, if she had been having a nightmare. Pansy just nodded and reached out to touch his pitch black hair; Blaise leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the fore-head. It was unlike him, this was something he had used to do before they got really involved with each other, when they were just holding hands and laughing at each others lame jokes; when they were just a couple.

_I love you_, she mouthed at him. The corner of his mouth twitched into somewhat of half a smile, and then he brushed away her hair from her face. He stared at her for what seemed to be forever.

_I love you more_, he mouthed back at her. He didn't look directly happy, but Pansy tickled him, and that forced him to smile. She had never seen him thoroughly un-happy before.

The days went fast when they had gotten used to their new time-tables, not even Pansy felt like she had a moment to go out and just enjoy the day. Sixth year was certantly more demanding than fifth, and she had thought that her fifth year was more than enough. It was fall now, and the leaves were red, orange and yellow, and they were all falling to the ground fast. The temperature that had been very hot during the whole summer almost, but now every pupil at Hogwarts was walking around with scarves, mittens and thick cloaks of wool when they were going to Hogsmeade for the fourth Hogsmeade weekend that year. Pansy and the other Slytherins had ofcourse green and black cloaks, sparing Draco, who had a red and green cloak, seemingly made by hand. This little gesture towards his girlfriend wasn't very subtle, because the Slytherins had started noticing that their once trustful 'leader' was from time to time occupying himself with tutoring his supposed potions fifth year disaster. They were asking him who it was, but he refused to say. They all knew it was a Gryffindor.

Pansy wandered next to Blaise and a handful of other Slytherins as Draco pulled her arm and made her come with him to the Three Broomsticks. Blaise had tagged along, and the others seemed interested to know what was happening, but knew better than to meddle with Draco Malfoy's secrets.

"I'm gonna make it official," He said with a proud look on his face. "Me and Ginny that is."

Draco awaited their response for some time.

"Isn't it great? I think it will be the perfect moment, me and Ginny standing in the middle of Hogsmeade, everyone looking at us. We'll kiss, and they will know, Pansy, they will know she's the one I've been secretly meeting all this time!"

Pansy didn't know if this was such a great thing, Ron's face popped into her head.

"Uh, Draco, have you thought about Saint Potter and his ever so faithful fan club? They won't like this, I can assure you, Draco." She had to break it to him that this wasn't the best idea, but he didn't care.

"You're always so obsessed with keeping your reputation up to notch! But you know what? There's a rumour of you and Weasley travelling over the castle, I dunno who did it, but I think somebody saw you two that night out by the willow tree. Anyways, I'm not pushing this any further, I'm gonna tell everyone the truth about me and Ginny!" Draco said loudly, and ordered himself a butterbeer.

"Of me and Weasley doing what exactly?" Pansy asked him with the fear of someone seeing them hug. That would make Blaise mad, she knew it.

Draco took a sip of his butterbeer and swallowed with difficulty, "Something like that you two shared a 'tender' moment sitting peacefully beneath the tree in the pouring rain." Pansy knew only one person that was out that night as well, and that was Draco's little vampiric nymph, miss Ginny Weasley.

Pansy looked over at Blaise, happy to see that he wasn't listening to them. He was chattering on about quidditch with a nasty lookin' fellow who was drinking fire-whiskey, he was wearing a pointy hat and a pair of glasses, and his clothing was just rags. His face was scarred and withered with age.

"I assume that you believe these rumours then?"

Draco shook his head as he sipped once again on his butterbeer, "No, you love Blaise too much to do anything with Weasley. And I know for a fact that he would never do anything out of line with you, 'cause he's obviously so deeply in love with Granger that he could ask her to marry him." Pansy's jaw dropped an inch or so when Draco implied that Ron had proposed to Hermione.

"What!" She hissed.

"He hasn't done it, but Ginny says that if he gets the chance to do it before we graduate next year, he'll do it." Draco said in a care-less tone. Pansy was breathing rather heavily.

"You think he'll do it then? But what if he realizes that he doesn't love her, but that he loves someone else? You think he will change his mind?" She said with a hint of desperation in her voice. It wasn't like she believed he loved her, but she was slightly hoping… Anyone would be better than Granger… Pansy mentally slapped herself for thinking about it like that.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and buried himself deep down his big jug of butterbeer. He didn't want to talk about Ron or Pansy that was for sure.

"Who will change his mind?" Blaise asked Pansy as he came up behind her and cuddled himself up against her.

"Oh no one, Draco was just telling me about what he and Ginny is going to do today, they're going to make out in the middle of Hogsmeade so that everyone realizes that they're together. Smart move, eh?" She asked Blaise sarcastically.

Blaise snorted, "Seriously? Are we talking about Draco Malfoy revealing that he's dating a blood-traitor? I must have missed something here." He was taking it just the same way as she was. But she couldn't help but to think of how everything would be if it was her and a certain other red head that was going to find a way to make people see that they were an item. Ofcourse, the opportunity was long gone for that now, but the thought made her smile.

"Have you told her, Blaise?" Draco asked Blaise without looking away from his mug.

Blaise opened his mouth and there was a while before he answered, "No, I haven't. You said I shouldn't." Pansy wondered what it was.

"Do it, it's better that she knows, because I know how you get, Pansy, when you don't know details. You always dig, and most of the time in the wrong places." She was slightly offended by Draco's remark, but quickly gathered herself as Draco lifted his excited, but also worried eyes.

"Pansy, it wasn't Draco that killed Lucius, and it wasn't a dozens of spells either. Draco saw it though, and he lied straight up our sorry arses when he was telling us about his father's death, which I find slightly offending," Blaise added with a little scowl at Draco. "He knew perfectly well who did it, and he knew how it was done too."

It had crossed her mind a few times, or maybe all the time, that Draco knew more than he told them. In excitement she bounced slightly on her chair as Blaise had a long pause just to make her want the answer even more. She had never been very patient.

"Tell me then." She gained eye-contact with him.

Blaise looked around and leaned closer to her as if it was highly dangerous to say out aloud, "It was…" But he was cut short by that someone rumbled in through the door, that person being an average tall redhead from Gryffindor.

"Pansy, Blaise… Nice to see you again, but I need a moment with Draco by myself if you don't mind!" She dragged the silver haired boy after her to the table in the corner. It seemed like she was in a hurry, or else she wouldn't have barged in like that, she had always been of the quieter type. Many of the customers in there were from Hogwarts, and they all looked with confused glances at Draco and Ginny as they walked hand in hand.

They were whispering intensely about something, and Pansy thought that she heard the words 'Brother' and 'Angry' in there. And no sooner than she had linked two and two together, Ronald Weasley hammered the door open, and made Rosmerta jump sky high as she was pouring fire-whisky into the glass of the old man with the pointy hat.

"GINNY!" He yelled aloud.

Pansy rushed over to him to ask what was the matter, but he just pushed her aside. Ginny was certantly in trouble now.

"What's the matter with you? Have you lost your marbles? DRACO MALFOY?" Ron shouted.

"Don't yell at me, I'm not supposed to live by your rules, now, am I?" She yelled back at him. Ginny had now gained full height and was standing protectingly infront of Draco, who looked perfectly petrified that Ron would do something. It would only be logical that he didn't want to hurt Ron now that he was with Ginny, because she loved her brother, and he didn't want to make her angry at him for doing something that could have been prevented.

"You're not! But Draco Malfoy? Is that why you've been acting so strange lately? Always saying that you forgot to deliver some essay to Snape, and having detention? And those extra lessons? Was it all just because you were meeting with that ghostly pale prick behind you?" Draco didn't like that, his cheeks actually turned pink.

Draco pushed Ginny aside and stepped up to Ron, "Don't you ever offend me infront of Ginny! And what makes you the ruler of what she does and doesn't do, huh? She deserves to live like she wants to herself, without your constant complaints and bickering!" Ron backed away now, Draco was using all the voice he had when he yelled at him.

Pansy watched as Ron was building up the courage to talk back, his ears were tomato red by the time he opened his mouth to speak, "D'you know how much you have tormented her over the years? She seemed to get over that you were always teasing her for being a Weasley, but now I see that she's even more bothered than before. Look at her Draco, does she seem happy to you? Just look at how pale she is, she is just the mere ghost of the girl she once was." Ron was searching Ginny's eyes for some sign of her good side, but Ginny kept her serious mask.

"You want to know why she is so pale? Why the sun wont touch her skin again?" Draco was about to tell him when Ginny stopped him. 'Has he gone mad?' Pansy thought as she watched the whole situation from where she stood. She was releaved that Ginny had stopped him from telling Ron that she was un-dead. The consequences were just too big for any of them to handle at the time, she was sure.

Ron and Draco went into a more quiet fight, so Pansy returned to the bar and seated herself next to Blaise.

"You were saying?" She said as if nothing had happened.

Pansy never got to know who killed Lucius, because Ron had a sudden outburst of anger. He had knocked over a table in his rage, and a few old witches had flown across the room and landed on some of Rosmerta's regulars. They thought it was outrageous that someone acted like that in a public place, and left. Rosmerta had to escort Ron out of the Three Broomsticks and calm him down before he could as much as watch his sister and her silver haired lover. Pansy wasn't surprised at how he had reacted, but she was surprised by the smirk on Ginny's dreamy face when she and Blaise headed over to them to get a little information about what had just happened.

"What happened?" Blaise asked Draco who looked like he had been beaten mentally.

"Oh, Ron snapped a little when Ginny said that she loved me, and that she had done things with me that he had probably never done with any of his girlfriends before." Draco closed his eyes as if he thought that all hope was over.

"You're wrong Draco; I said that he had probably never done it with his _only_ girlfriend. He has never had anyone but Hermione, if you don't count Pansy," Ginny looked at Pansy. she looked her thoroughly over and saw how intimate she was with Blaise, even though they were just standing there. The thought seemed to strike her. "Or have you two, I mean you and Ron, done anything that does count as quite, well… adult stuff?"

Pansy looked around at them all before she answered, "We were just trying out, no harm done to your brother, Ginny." Ginny grinned. She was so weird, Pansy couldn't get over it. Should it really please her to know that they have done things that really no sister wants to know about her brother?

The door opened and Ron entered. Rosmerta followed behind him, her ever so watchful eyes watched him until he settled on the chair Draco had been sitting on. He sighed with a shaky breath and bowed his head.

"Is there anything else you are keeping from me Ginny? I want to know everything, I promise to keep my thoughts more to myself this time…" He was straining himself from attacking Draco.

Ginny sat down on her knees in front of him; she held his hands in hers. Now they really looked like they were brother and sister.

"Ron, I am not who you think I am." Ginny whispered.

Ron looked confused at her, "Then who are you?" he bent forwards.

Ginny looked away from him and glanced up at Draco, who was currently looking at her like she was mad. "I am not mortal, that's for sure." She muttered so that only Ron could hear.

He stood up and knocked Ginny over, "What's this MOD EDITED Ginny, not mortal? That's bloody stupid!" Ron dragged his sister up and suddenly his eyes went wide as he looked at her face. Ron touched her pale skin and felt the teeth sticking out slightly below her upper lip. He cut himself on it and that was how sharp it was. He quickly withdrew his hand and his face wretched in pain, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. He put his hand right over where her heart should've been beating furiously, but he felt no sign of life. The teeth marks on Ginny's neck were the thing that made him tip over, Pansy guessed, because when he looked at her neck, he began to breathe rather heavily.

Ron backed away from his sister automatically and shook his head in disbelief. He was ghostly pale now and his freckles had seemed to disappear. His mouth was open but the words never came out. Pansy had to grab hold of him before he crashed with some Ravenclaws sitting at a table chatting peacefully. He struggled to get out of her control for a second and then ran out of the Three Broomsticks like he was running from his doom.

"That went well, didn't have to say much." Ginny ordered herself a butterbeer and made a toast to the truth.

Blaise didn't raise his glass, "Wait just a second, Virginia, what exactly about that went well? Did you see Weasley's face?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Didn't you think he'd have a strong reaction? You can't find out that your sister is a vampire and just act like everything's normal y'know. And yes, I saw his face, and that was how I reacted to Draco being a vampire, except that I couldn't run anywhere, I was stuck in his grand mansion with only him there to comfort me…" For once, Pansy understood her. She wasn't as cold and emotion-tapped as she thought she was then.

Later when everyone had returned to Hogwarts, Pansy spotted Ron sitting in the library, a pile of books on the table in front of him. She and Blaise wandered silently over to him and sat down on the opposite bench. He was very jumpy, and he let out a little gasp as they began speaking. The boy was terrified.

"What are you reading about, Ron?" She asked him carefully.

He looked around and said, "It's about vampires, I have decided that if my sister is a vampire, I want to know everything about them, perhaps I'll find a way to bring her back from the undead!" He whispered to them.

"There is no way, Ron, Blaise and I have tried for years to find a cure for Draco, but we never found one. We've even looked in the restricted section." Pansy said and took the book away from him. She could see that he had already ploughed through two books, and that was only in a few hours. "This isn't healthy for you Ron; you'll just end up getting disappointed and tired. Come with us and get some food, we are headed for the kitchens, the house-elves owes us a favour." Pansy made him come with them. He wasn't willing at first, but she had her ways of persuading people.

They walked down to the dungeons, but instead of walking to Snape's gloomy potions classroom, they were wandering in a broad stone corridor which was lit up with torches, and decorated with paintings of food and fruit.

They stopped when they were half-way through the corridor, and the painting of a silver fruit bowl was hanging in front of them. Blaise reached out and tickled the pear, and the painting opened up to them.

"Welcome to our humble kitchen, friends, what can Dobby do for you?" Said the house-elf who was wearing a knitted green hat with pink stripes running around it, and a purple jumper that was about ten sizes too big for him. Pansy giggled when she saw him.

"You can make us some dinner, something delicious. And we want to be served in our bedroom, in the Slytherin dormitories, as you already know. Hurry up, and we'll give you a galleon!" Blaise said and saw how excited the elf was.

Dobby kissed Blaise's hand, "That's most generous of you, masters; Dobby has to begin right away then, sirs and misses!" The elf shut the portrait hole and they could hear him yelling at the others to make them start preparing a meal.

"Have you ever tasted their dinners before, Ron? They are fabulous, I have always loved them." Blaise said casually. Pansy admired that he had the decency to be nice to Ron.

"Yeah, a couple o' times when Fred and George threw parties after Quidditch matches that we won. And me, Harry and Hermione went down here once because she wanted to lecture us about elves and their rights…" Pansy hadn't thought of Hermione much, but she had to be wondering where Ron was right now.

"D'you like lobster, Ron?" Pansy didn't care if she was searching the entire castle for him, he was upset, and the last thing he needed right now was an hysterical Hermione running around him.

Ron nodded and their conversation from then on was all about delicious meals they were hoping to get. Blaise had the best ones though, it was clear that he had been serving in a restaurant as a summer-job over the last couple of years.

They entered the Slytherin common room without even thinking of that they were bringing a Gryffindor in there. Many heads turned and some were whispering, but there was those few who confronted them. They said the he should leave and such, but Pansy said that he had something to discuss with them, and that it was none of their business.

"God, have no one in Slytherin ever seen a Gryffindor down here? It's like I'm the spawn of Satan himself, why do they hate us so much?" Ron asked as they were safely secure in the gigantic bedroom Pansy and Blaise shared.

Pansy laughed and waved her wand, making a table and three chairs appear at the midst of the red marble-floor. "No, actually they haven't, sparing the teachers. I thought you had noticed the little rivalry thing between Slytherin and Gryffindor before, it's gone on for years!"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, you're right, I have. But they were really angry it seemed." Pansy was glad that he was thinking of something else but Ginny, 'cause now he seemed to be in a better mood already. Blaise and Ron were talking eagerly of Quidditch when their dinner came popping out of nowhere, it was surprising how much the two had in common.

When they all had started eating, Pansy stood up and tapped Blaise's shoulder,"Blaise? Can I have a word with you for a second?" Pansy said and opened the door that led to the Slytherin common room. "When are you planning to tell me who did it? I want to know, and don't think that you can get away with it this time."


	3. Draco's Dream

Chapter Three: Draco's Dream

----  
Draco-Ginny POV:  
----

He glanced over at Ginny who was painting on her huge canvas, the colours blended into each other, but he could see that she was painting something that she loved very much. A big silvery dragon was sleeping in the midst of all the black and red, and it had blue eyes that seemed to penetrate anything in front of it. It looked alive for a moment, but when he blinked, it was a just painting again.

Draco yawned, everything went blurry. A mist seemed to cover the floor and Ginny's fiery eyes were staring at him, though she was standing with her back against him.

_'Draco, keep away!' Draco's mother, Narcissa, shouted at him as he looked stunned at the scene he had just walked in on. 'I've told you before, Lucius dear, once more, and I've had it with you!' She had her wand pointed at the man crouching in the dark alley. 'But you never believed me, did you? Well, believe this!' She kicked him hard in the head and made him scream, but she had put silencio on him, so no one heard it. _

'But mother! They'll find out who did it, there's people in the other street, they will come to look, and we'll be the last persons who walked out of this dead-end!' Draco said hopelessly.

'We wont be, I've arranged for a couple of oblivious wizards to cover me, they think they are going to learn about muggles in London. Want to see them, dear?' Narcissa waved her wand, and from thin air, two confused men appeared. They didn't look like they were capable of killing anyone, but Draco was glad that she had at least thought it through. She had wanted this for a long, long time.

A girlish yelp came from behind him. He saw that it was his little nymph, Ginny, who was standing there with her umbrella over her. She looked paler than she had ever been, and she couldn't keep herself from staring at Lucius crouched under Narcissa's wand. Narcissa had also noticed her, and was giving Draco a look of pure confusion. Before she said anything, she switched wands with one of the men standing there, he didn't care, he just looked like it was all very interesting to him.

'You brought her here, Draco? Are you mad? You want her to see this?' Narcissa said, and she did no longer seem like his mother. She had an insane expression on her face, it glowered with revenge.

Draco shook his head, 'No, but she wont say anything, mother! Don't do anything to her, she has also considered how it would be without him...' he awaited his mother's approval, but the only thing he heard coming out from her mouth was an unforgivable curse.

'Crucio!' She shouted, but not too loud. Draco was afraid that she had cast it on Ginny, but now saw that his beloved father face was wretching in pain, and his body was twitching and turning on the dirty ground. Narcissa was breathing heavily now, a smug look on her narrow face. You would think that seeing your husband like that would make you break down in tears, but she loved it. 'You evil son of a...' she muttered. 'Don't you think I'd get tired of you slapping me around? You almost made me drink myself to death, you know that?' she was bending over his body.

'Stop!' Lucius mouthed. 

'Oh no, not this time, love.' Her piercing gray eyes looked back at Draco and Ginny. 'See who's holding hands with your son, Lucius. It's Ginny Weasley, the little blood traitor as you always have called her. He loves her, can't you tell? See how close they are, precious...' She was enjoying every little minute of this, Draco knew it. She stroke his cheek when the curse was lifting, and stood up to give him the last blow.

'Narcissa, I love you, you know that!' Lucius said in a croaked voice. She hit him hard in the stomach, and he started coughing up blood.

'The only thing you love about me, is that I agreed on everything you said to me! That I did everything you asked me to do! We're over, I'll send you the divorce papers in hell!' She stepped back from him and had the wand she had taken from the very confused wizards raised high, pointing at Lucius. 'Avada Kedavra!'

A green flash. His body was lifeless. Ginny squeezed Draco's hand. He couldn't believe he was finally dead. Was this possible?

'Give me back my wand.' Narcissa said to the shocked wizard. 'Take your own wand, mister, I don't think it was very suited for me.' She said casually and started to walk out of the alley.

'Mother,' Draco pulled Ginny along with him as he ran after her. 'What did you do to the other two? They don't seem to know anything, it's like their brains are washed for all knowledge. Even victims to the oblivious spell wouldn't just stand by and watch something like that. Where did you get a spell like that?'

'Oh, dear boy, Lucius taught me quite a few things while we still were happily in love, I'll miss the bloody Death Eater.'

Ginny looked over her shoulder, but Draco made her look straight forward, because there were people approaching them. It was no other than Blaise and his mother, Delse Zabini. Narcissa seemed so happy to see them, she even gave Blaise a hug. She had never been fond of showing any emotion as long as Draco had known her, but now...

"Draco, wake up!" Ginny shoved him down from the couch and he landed on his behind.

"Ouch, thought you loved watching me sleep?" Draco said annoyed.

Ginny reached out her hand and helped him up. She had developed strong powers just in a few weeks, she was nearly as strong as Draco. "I do, love, but you know how restless I can get, and I don't want to leave without telling you."

He smiled at her and brushed away the red hair from her shoulders. 

"So, I'm heading out, want to join me?"

"Sure," He said and grabbed his invisability cloak. "I had that dream again, the one that seems so awfully real. I only wish that it was the truth." Draco saw in the corner of his eye that Ginny looked down and smiled in her own weird way. She always reacted the exact same way to this.

"I don't, if it's that one about your mother killing your father, I like the truth far better."

----  
Pansy-Blaise POV:  
----

"Now tell me, Blaise, I've waited long enough, and my brain is working over time on thinking about who did it! It must be someone powerful, was it the Dark Lord?" Pansy said to Blaise once Ron was out of their hearing range.

Blaise ran his hand through his dark hair, he looked thoroughly crushed when he first came to talk, "It was Ginny." The sound of voices came from behind him and he looked away from Pansy's shocked face and saw Ginny standing at Draco's door.

Ginny spun around as Pansy gasped, her hair like blood in the dark and gloomy dungeon. Pansy should have taught herself occlumency, because she knew that vampires can force themselves into your thoughts without you noticing it at all. And judging by Ginny's expression, she knew that Blaise had told her about what she had done. She came over to them, her feet barely touching the ground under her long black cloak.

"You utter one word about this, and I will have to shut you up, Pansy. I was just starting to like you, it's a pity really." Ginny whispered threatingly to her and did the strangest thing. She embraced Pansy and stroke her hair. Her cold breath was upon her ear. _'I promise you that you will regret it if you tell anyone, because I know for a fact that you fear becoming a vampire. Deep within you know what I did to dear Lucius. Why I did it to sweet Lucius. You're not good at closing your mind, Pandora, it's not wise to mingle with the un-dead then, sweetheart.' _Ginny's voice was in her head, it blocked out everything else.

Reality stopped, it was just her and Ginny standing there. Her fierce golden eyes trying to un-nerve her, her stare making her feel weak. Ginny was beating her mentally, Pansy couldn't focuse anymore. She fell hard on the stone floor and heaved for air as Ginny smirked and walked away hand in-hand with Draco, who looked back at her with a 'I am so sorry' look. 

"Once in a while, Pansy," Blaise began. "I hate keeping all of these secrets." He helped her up and supported her. She felt like she had a hangover; a really bad hangover. Her brain was beat, and her body didn't seem to function the way it normally did. It was creepy.

Pansy didn't say a thing, she just held his hand tight. Ginny's sly way of using her fears against her made her sick, she had always thought that the little Weasley girl was a harmless little kitten. But she would never trust her beliefs anymore, because this proved how wrong she could be.

"Let's go in, Ron is probably beginning to wonder if we have fled from him or something." He led her inside, but she couldn't just put on her happy face, even if Ron was there, she had to know why Ginny had done it. But with Ron there, she couldn't say anything, she had to wait until he left.

Ron wasn't wondering where they were, he was stuffing his face with something that looked to have once been turkey before he attacked it. Blaise sat down beside Ron and tasted the odd looking food, it seemed as if he had tasted better. His beautiful face twisted a bit and made a grimace of disapproval when he swallowed it with great difficulty.

"Tasty?" Pansy asked him. She lacked of topics, so food would be a great thing to talk about at the moment.

"Yeah, right..." Blaise took a napkin and wiped of the bits of turkey he had round his mouth. Pansy couldn't help but to think of how lucky she was to have him, he was the most beautiful person she had ever had the pleasure to... Well, love.

Tap, tap, tap...

Pansy opened her eyes and groaned with dis-pleasure as she heard the water.

Tap, tap, tap...

She rose from the bed and snuck into the bathroom without making a sound, Blaise was still in a deep slumber.

Tap, tap, tap...

'Bombardo!' She used a non-verbel spell and blew up the sink, the tapping sound stopped, but the water was now running like a waterfall down to the floor and up the walls. "Shoot..." She muttered.

"What's going on, love?" Blaise came limping over to the bathroom with one foot in his trousers and the other one only half in. "You bombarded the sink? Bad day today?" He didn't even try to look surprised.

"They were noisy, they were annoying, they were wet, and now; so am I." She took off the green silk gown she had on and sat down in the rising water, almost naked. Blaise had shut the door so that the bedroom wouldn't get flooded.

Pansy lay motionless in the water that was now reaching Blaise up to his knees. "What are you doing? We can fill the hot tub if you want to take a bath. This water is rather cold, Pans, you'll catch a cold or something." He muttered a spell and all the water was sucked into the floor like it was a sponge. Pansy didn't say a thing nor move when Blaise lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. She had meant to just drown herself, it would've gotten rid of all the secrets and black-mailing. She hated it, it wasn't fun, not like it had been before.

That day, all those weeks, were hell for Pansy. She couldn't reach out for Draco when he walked along the corridors of the dungeons to ask him what happened, because Ginny was always there with him. And when they were eating, Draco was always mezmerized with someone over at the other table; The Gryffindor table. And they couldn't talk during classes, because there were always a hundred people surrounding them both. And when she first got the opportunity; there was always a little redheaded vampire popping out of no where. Pansy hated her.

Ron had taken to hide from his friends in Gryffindor, it seemed like they felt ashamed of him, he had told her. Pansy could only think of one reason why they would be ashamed of him, and that would be darling Ginny, who had gotten quite a few letters from home after they found out about her relationship with Draco. Hermione and Harry were the only ones trying to understand her from what information Ron had given her and Blaise, but even they were having a hard time. Fred and George Weasley actually visited Ginny and Draco, and they both got along with him. He was loads of fun, they said, and he had one hell of a collection of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes too. No wonder, he had probably bought them the day before he found out they were coming.

"Pansy, you are standing just below a mistletoe and you know what that means, don't you?" Blaise said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, ofcourse I do..." She whispered and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The open fireplace in the Slytherin common room made everything in there seem so much warmer, it was nice for a change.

Draco came in through the portrait hole and saw them standing there, the christmas tree now decorated with several names from the different students.

"Merry christmas to you two!" He gave them both a bear hug.

"Merry christmas, Draco," Blaise said and looked behind Draco. "Where's your little Nosferatu, thought she followed you everywhere?"

Draco's eyes quickly switched from a warm blue to his normal icy ones, "She's probably un-wrapping presents, how should I know anyways?" He turned his back on them and started talking to Crabbe who was admiring the obviously fake necklace a first year girl had recieved.

"What's up then?" Pansy asked him. Something had to be wrong.

"They wont let me in." He said with a hopeless glance at the portrait hole.

"Where wont they let you in?" She tried to get eye-contact with him, but he kept looking away.

"In the tower." He simply said and marched of to his room. The portrait hole opened right after he had disappeared into the shadows, and there the sly Weaslette appeared in a long red gown, all made in velvet and with beautiful carvings down the back.

"Have you seen Draco? I have to thank him for this beautiful dress, isn't it pretty?" She asked Pansy and twirled around, looking paler than ever. Her eyes were frightening now, they were wide open and it felt like she was trying to devour you with a single look.

Pansy just nodded, lost of words because her hate for Ginny consumed every braincell she might've possessed.

"Gorgeous, Weasley, but how did you get our password?" Professor Snape just arrived and he did not look happy.

"Draco told me, Professor, or may I call you Severus?" Ginny said and soared over to him, her gaze fastened on his cold black eyes. Pansy saw how he adored the sight of her dead porcelein skin and her fiery golden eyes. He let her take his hand and kiss it, it was disgusting. She was slowly seducing the old man, Pansy could see how much he desired to just hold her in his arms and smell her blood red hair. "You have beautiful eyes..." She leaned towards him and whispered. Pansy felt sick.

"Don't think that your little play works on me, Weasley, I'm a potions teacher, and a very good occlumens if I might say so myself. And you are also something special, aren't you? Your perfection the last few months has been astounding, but I think you owe it all to Draco's father, am I not right?" Pansy heard it all, and got greatly confused as he said that she owed it all to Lucius.

Ginny hissed at Snape, he let a smirk grace his dry lips as he saw her fangs, and then she just wipped around and headed for Draco's room. 


	4. The Forest Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot... Darn it...

Warning: There's some slash in this chapter, nothing heavy, but I'm having difficulty with my writing program, every sign disappears once I publish the chapter, so I'll have to tell you when it comes then... 'They headed for the dungeons after dinner, they were all stuffed and ready to lie down and relax. Pansy jumped into the fluffy bed and pulled Ron down with her. Blaise came jumping after with a grin on his face.' That is where it starts, and there will be said something about Draco in the line where it all ends, so I hope you all like it:) AndI'm awfully sorry if some of you(Not that I have many reviewers though) may find this offending in any way.

**Chapter Four: The forest secrets**

"Don't go wandering off in a common room you do not belong to, you have never been a Slytherin, and you never will be, miss Weasley." Snape said as he magically conjured an invisible wall infront of Ginny, who was getting more and more annoyed with Snape.

She glared at him for about two seconds, and then she let out a shriek that was so deafening that even Snape covered his ears.

"Have you ever heard of the possibility that someone can change, dear Snape? I guess not, because you don't seem to realize that I'm not the little petit Gryffindor that got ditched by Harry Potter anymore," She was now mere inches from Snape, he tried to keep his distance without looking afraid. Not that he was, but he didn't want her fangs up his face, now did he? "I am not that innocent as you all think I am! I am cunning! I am Slytherin material! I have tried for so long to get into Slytherin, but you guys wont accept me. Dumbledore gave me the opportunity to try the sorting hat once more, but who came and protested? You, Severus Snape, and that bloody Lucius Malfoy, you two have destroyed my only hope to get away from the sunshine and jolly laughters, the piercing bright light up in the tower in the morning, couldn't you just let me have my will for once? I know you want to slap me hard across the face right now, so I have to ask you to keep your anger to yourself if you don't want Draco on your back. But I must warn you, I will try to get into Slytherin once more, and if you don't support me then, I can assure you that you wont be very able to stop me from doing it anymore." Snape snarled as she stroke his neck and smelled his greasy hair. A viff of her perfume came dancing up Snape's nose, and he began coughing and sneezing. Ginny ran towards the dormitories when he had turned the other way. Actually, she didn't run, when she came to the door, she just disappeared. Into thin air.

Pansy asked Snape if he was OK and tried to get him in a better mood, while Blaise sat pondering on what Ginny was playing at, trying to get into Slytherin when she was from a long line of Gryffindors and blood-traitors. She had to have a darn good reason, because Blaise had never heard about anyone being switched over to a new house when they have already started in their sixth year.

"Hey, could you open up?" Someone was hammering on the portrait hole, it sounded like Ron.

Pansy went over and opened, and sure enough, Ron was standing there in a green knitted sweater with a lion on it. It was cute how his mother always sent him sweaters, Pansy could use one down in the cold dungeons, but her mother had never even knitted a sock for her cold feet.

"Hello, what brings you down here in these early hours?" Pansy asked him before she let him in.

"I'm here to say merry christmas ofcourse!" He gave her a big hug before he shoved her aside and ran over to Blaise to strangle him too. "Merry christmas old pal! Seen my beloved un-dead sister around, have you?"

Blaise had to take a few deep breaths to recover from Ron's hug before he could answer, "Yeah, she's down the dormitory, but I don't think you should go after her, she's with Draco." He managed to breathe the last words only just.

"OK then, want to go for a walk outside anyone? I feel for destroying the new snow. We can make snow angels!" Ron was ab-normally happy that day, it was weird because none of the two had experienced him in any happy mood really. But they preferred happy infront of moody.

"Snow? There's snow? That's why it's so bloody cold down here!" Pansy cheered and found her cloak. Blaise threw on a hat and a cloak too, and the three of them ventured outside the snow-covered castle.

Pansy gasped as they opened the oak doors, the landscape was completely changed. Everything was quiet and in harmony. Frozen in time it seemed. The lake was covered in ice, and the willow tree's leaves were stiff of the frost. Smoke was coming from the little chimney on Hagrid's hut, which reminded Pansy on something she had wanted for such a long time now.

"Merlin, you still smoke? Thought you had quit, been long since I've seen you lit a cigarette now!" Ron said as they lay in the snow, the clear blue sky almost blinding them.

"Oh, you should've been in our bedroom, there's ashtrays and cigarettes everywhere, she smokes like a chimney, but mostly inside unfortunately." Blaise exclaimed as he stood up and brushed off the snow.

Pansy just ignored them both and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence.

----

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, darling, but I have to say thank you for the lovely dress you got me." Ginny elegantly did a twirl in the middle of his marble floor, expecting the un-avoidable compliments that she had always treasured.

Draco came out of the bathroom and watched her showing off the dress he had spent months looking for. "Wow... Just wow. You look so beautiful, Red, gorgeous." He said and went over to her and got a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you knew I wanted this. It was in that magazine at your house, wasn't it? I remember that I told you I liked it..." She sighed content and hugged him.

Draco was glad she liked the present, but he was puzzled that she got through the portrait hole alone. The fat lady told him that it didn't matter if he knew all the passwords in the world, 'cause after Sirius Black had entered, they had put a spell on it so that only those who were Gryffindors at heart could enter. This was clearly something they had done to all the entrances of the four houses, at least she said so. So Ginny then had to be more a Slytherin than a Gryffindor, which he could imagine quite easily judging by her behavior and talents. But why didn't she get into Slytherin in her first year then?

Pansy sat up straight as she felt a rumble in her stomach. It had been a while since she had eaten now.

"You finally awoke then? Been here for an hour, Pans, you should get more sleep at night." Blaise said, swinging back and forth on the swing in the willow tree. She was wet all over, it wasn't that smart to fall asleep in the snow. "Wanna join me for dinner? We'll dry you up when we get inside, I know just the spell."

"Sure," Pansy said and held her stomach. "I'm starving here, can't remember the last time I ate. Wait a minute, it's christmas today! That means that there's loads of good food! Hurray!" She raced him inside where Ron was waiting for them. Later they got to dinner, and everyone were jolly and some were even singing. The only ones not talking were Ginny and Draco, they just sat there, at their different tables, staring at each other like they had never seen anything more tempting and forbidden.

Pansy was swallowing chicken legs without chewing them properly first, and ended up almost choking. But Goyle helped her, he might've even squeezed out other things than just the chicken leg with his rough version of the Heimlich(?) maneuver.

Blaise almost choked too; of laughter as Ron had joined them at their table and tried to hit on a first year girl that looked absolutely horrified as he said his lines. Ginny had mustered the courage to go over to Draco when she saw that Ron had gone over to Pansy and Blaise, she thought that the Slytherins were angry with her because she had won the affection of their leader, but they obviously weren't, as Millicent Bullstrode immediately asked her if she wanted to come to a party sometime during the weekend. Several of the other girls came flocking around them after she had gone over to Ginny, and the boys came walking after. Draco wanted her for himself, but she quickly became popular.

"Fame is a fickle friend, wasn't that what Lockhart said to me?" Harry came over to Ron, Pansy and Blaise.

"I guess..." Ron said un-sure, Harry hadn't talked to him for a long, long time.

"I'm sorry I've been a git lately, it's just that I was so shocked with the whole Ginny/Draco situation that I had to think everything through." Harry sounded sincere, but what did Pansy know, she wasn't the best to judge.

Ron smiled at Harry and took his hand. Pansy smiled at Harry too and asked if he wanted to sit with them, but he had to go over to Hermione since they had a date in only a matter of minutes.

"What?" Ron said outraged. Wasn't he her boyfriend?

"She did break up with you, Ron, when you were in the library, reading about your new interest; vampires. You told her that it was fine, and that you still wanted to be friends. You even said that she could just go date whomever she wished, because you couldn't care less." Harry walked over to Hermione who wasn't looking anywhere near Ron or the others, and took her hand in his. She followed him out the Great Hall and they disappeared. Ron stood there dumbstruck.

"When was that?"

Pansy figured it had to be the day he found out that Ginny was a vampire, since he was reading about them. "Have you read about vampires a lot in the library? If not, then I suggest that we assume it was on the day you figured out about your sister's explicit situation here on planet earth."

Ron glanced over at the end of the table where Ginny was happily chatting with Lola Ivor, a Slytherin girl who looked to be about a fifth year, and then returned to look at Pansy. "It must've been then, I've avoided anything concerning vampires, sparing my sister, since that day. God, that's why she has been so quiet around me, and so angry. I'm bloody stupid..." He rested his head in his palms, his elbows planted firmly on the table. Blaise looked concerned as he talked to Ron, he was getting more and more friendly with him for each day that went, and Pansy could see the three of them becoming a little trio. A friendly one ofcourse, but with a slight essence of evil. Not exactly like the three musketeers that roamed the halls before Ron split up with Harry and Hermione.

They headed for the dungeons after dinner, they were all stuffed and ready to lie down and relax. Pansy jumped into the fluffy bed and pulled Ron down with her. Blaise came jumping after with a grin on his face.

"I love you guys, honestly, you're not what I thought you were, especially you Blaise, you're the most kind guy I've met. Harry was always deciding my actions and... Well, everything." Ron whispered to them.

"You know we love you too, Ronald, it's great that we form friendships between houses, there's not many who does that. I guess we're a little revolutionary, aren't we?" Pansy said and chuckled.

Blaise gently storke her stomach and kissed her neck, "We've always been, haven't we, darling?" she giggled. Pansy was lying in the middle between the two guys, so Ron didn't notice that Blaise was actually getting very touchy with Pansy.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Ron asked carefully. Pansy barely got out a 'yes' to Ron, but he didn't think much about it. "Is it odd to be attracted to someone close to you? I mean as in friends? I have never felt like this to be honest, and I have no idea if it's a good thing to feel." He turned his head towards Pansy and Blaise, and he had obviously caught their attention with his little question. "Don't look at me like that, I'll blush or something." His ears were infact turning red.

Pansy took his hand in hers, " It's not bad at all, darling. Now, do I know who these persons are, Ron?" She smiled. Blaise was smirking behind her.

"Yeah, you do..." Ron muttered, but not as shy as he thought he would.

Blaise sat up and said, "Are these loved ones Slytherins, Ron?" He asked with a soft tone.

Ron nodded vaguely.

"Am I one of them?" Pansy suddenly asked him with a little wink.

He didn't know what to say, what if they got mad at him?

"You can tell us, Ron." Blaise said with a hand on his shoulder.

His red hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his head a little and started mumbling. Pansy lifted his chin so that he could look at her, and then she said; "It's no sin to be in love with two, and there is absolutely no sin in being in love with a woman and a man. It just shows how accepting and free minded you are, that is a rare confession many dare to speak of. What of this love of yours? Please say it is us, dear Ron, we would love to be your lovers." She kissed him gently, her lush lips embracing him. His head was spinning, he couldn't see anything but the green eyes before him.

"Don't be afraid." Blaise whispered in his ear, and Ron found his way into the endless grey depths of Blaise's gorgeous eyes.

The two slytherins eagerly took off Ron's shirt and pants before they even started on themselves. Ron wasn't afraid, he loved the sight of their exposed bodies closing in on him. Blaise pushed back his long red hair and kissed his neck, and Ron realized that a guy was making a hickey on him.

And he also realized he couldn't love it more.

Ron grabbed Pansy by the waist and catched her blushing lips into a passionate kiss that was ended only when Blaise joined them. Ron felt a hand travelling curiously down his chest and stomach, finally discovering his arousal. The soft and long fingers pleasing him and teasing him until they just decided to stop. Ron tore away from Pansy's kiss and switched positions with her. Now she was at the bottom, and he was in control. Blaise distracted Ron for a minute, holding him so close that Ron could feel Blaise hard against his back. Pansy soon begged for his entrance, and Ron smoothly pressed into her.

Pansy's moist skin was dancing against his, continuing the pleasure of Blaise's tender touching. They confused him, he couldn't tell what felt the best, he loved it and he could never possibly forget what they did and what they said. He couldn't forget Pansy's perfect breasts and how she so passionatly kissed him. He couldn't forget the strong feeling of Blaise's body naked next to his and how he so gingerly touched him, making him want it even more. This was the greatest of the carnal pleasures, most certantly.

"Don't stop," Pansy moaned. "Say it again; say how you desire us, say how much you love my kisses..."

He hadn't realized he had said it out aloud, but maybe it wasn't so bad. "I love you..." Ron said, his heart beating so fast and so hard, almost like as if it wanted to come out.

Draco sighed and watched the frost that came out of his mouth like smoke. He wore no hat, he didn't feel the cold as much as normal people. He had no normal feelings, except for one… Love.

He bent his head back and shut his eyes. The black night was yet young, and he could sit there forever locked in that position. He wouldn't mind it.

The thought of the redheaded beauty crossed his mind, and he didn't know if he was to smile or cry. He imagined her bloody curls falling gently around her gorgeous face, and the delicate neck offering itself to him. He loved her more than he loved his own family. Not that loving her more than his own family was such a great achievement, but still. What he wouldn't do for her.

"Why do you have to be so darn desirable, Red?" Draco said to himself. There was no one there to answer him, but he knew the answer. It was because he had always loved her, and because she had the most fiery eyes he had ever seen in his life seen. The alluring little hint in her voice when she called for him, the little extra peck on the cheek whenever they were going to be separated for an hour or so. He couldn't resist her, he had been infatuated with her for a long time, but now it was getting serious.

Just as he opened his eyes and looked over at the forbidden forest, he saw a shape wandering into the mist. It was a girl with red hair, a dress as black as the lake and skin matching the white snow. Draco stood up and considered shouting out his beloveds name, but there was a possibility that this wasn't her. He started walking closer, his pace quickening as he saw that the girl was frighteningly like Ginny.

It was Ginny, it had to be, wandering into the forbidden forest. The end of her dress whipping in the wind, swirling around her feet like shadows. This was very much like a dream Draco once had. Except that he was watching her from the forest then, and she came to him, bending her head for his kiss, her palms touching the bare ground in the forest.

"Hey, Red, where are you headed off to?" Draco yelled after her, but he couldn't see her anymore. He ran into the mist, and suddenly he couldn't see a thing. The smell of her perfume was in the air. She couldn't have gone too far. "Where are you? Answer me!" He yelled. An owl hooted from the tree, a strange creaking noise came from ahead.

"Please Tom, don't hurt him… I love him, and I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with him. All eternity, Tom, that's saying something." Draco suddenly saw Ginny on her knees infront of a cloaked man. Was this Tom Riddle?

"Do you not love me anymore? I thought you said that only I alone shared the compassion your little black heart contains. Are you a liar, little miss Weasley? Are you truly a blood-traitor after all?" The cloaked man's voice was young.

Ginny shed a tear, "I do love you, Tom, but Draco is so beautiful, and he loves me back. That's something I cant get from you!" She hit the ground with her fists, like she was angry. Her body was lifted up from the leaves that covered the ground as this Tom guy lifted his arms and reached for the sky. "Please!"

"You begged me on your knees, like you have always done. But for how long shall I continue to be patient for your transfer? I am weak, dear Ginny, but for you I can hold on…" She was unconscious by the time he had taken her in his arms. Draco now realized that he was standing quite obvious there, between two trees where the mist had now lifted. He snuck behind the tree to his left.

Ginny woke up, and Draco heard a thump. Tom had let her fall to the ground.

"Your love is not what you think." Draco heard him whisper to Ginny. "Vampires cannot love as a mortal can, they can only imagine their feelings. Maybe you are extraordinary, I don't know dear, but it seems to me as this relationship is only shallow. Maybe you do not see it, but Draco Malfoy has always been shallow."

Draco tried to get a good look of Ginny's face, because he could feel her agony, and he had to consider the risk of exposing himself now. Was she really in this much pain, that was the question. Honestly he didn't know if she minded a little pain, because she kept trying to cause herself pain, in different ways each time. One time she cut her wrists, but thought it was for the weak minded, so she gave it up. This was ofcourse after she became a vampire, it isn't so easy to die then. Maybe she wants death…

"Tom, let me go. You can spend the night in the castle, it's safe and warm, you'll be away from all the death out there." Ginny said to Tom. Draco was getting more and more convinced that this was Tom Riddle, because of the way he talked and acted. All powerful and able to play with a young person's emotions. Draco knew it too well for his own liking.

----

Pansy stroke Blaise's cheek and cuddled up to him in the sofa. They were the only ones in the common room, everyone else had gone to bed, they had just gotten out of it. But not Ginny and Draco, they had seen them walk out, but they never came back. It was nearing 3 am, and they were in big trouble if they got caught.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow? Should we ask Ron too?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I'll buy you both something so expensive that you wont be able to resist me afterwards... " He whispered to her, and she laughed.

"Oh, really? That will be interesting. A lollipop perhaps? I don't need much more from you…" She whispered back.

Blaise kissed her and rose from the warm sofa. "Wanna come outside? We can invite our new love if you want to."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for snow snogging at this moment Blaise, to tell you the truth I am satisfied, I'm freezing even when I'm in here, and there's probably a whole lot colder outside." Pansy said and covered herself with a blanket. Blaise snorted and left the common room, she was always cold when she wasn't in bed, but rarely satisfied.

As he went outside, the magnificence of Hogwarts in the winter struck him. The leaves that lay on the fresh white snow were sparkling with frost and the lake was glazed with ice. When he reached for the water, the cold surface held him back and the slippy, wet ice made him smile. How he loved winter. Hogwarts was the perfect place to be at the black of night, and the forest made it even better, because it was black and green, just the opposite to everything else. It had to be enchanted, no one had ever said that it wasn't magical.

When he had been there for a while, someone came out of the forest, this wasn't too normal.

Blaise quickly hid behind a tree, and stuck his head out just a little so that he would be able to see who it was. Clearly the girl coming out had to be Ginny, but the boy, he couldn't be Draco, because he had dark hair and smaller eyes than him. Blaise decided that he wouldn't draw any conclusions, but he had to tell Draco.

"I've got to leave now, and I hope you will fulfil your promise, dear Ginny." The man was young, and he had a very nice face. Blaise had seen him before, but he couldn't remember where or who he was. Suddenly he vanished, and only his footsteps were seen in the snow. He walked back to the forbidden forest.

"Ginny, come here!" Blaise hissed to Ginny.

Ginny turned around, she was very jumpy. "Blaise?" She walked closer and glanced over at the forest from time to time.

"Who the bloody hell was that then?" He asked her.

Ginny looked down and sighed, "Promise you wont tell Draco?" Blaise nodded and shook her hand. "It was Tom Marvolo Riddle that walked so hasty into the forbidden forest, his footsteps are haunting my dreams, his hands are hurting ever single second of every day, I hate him, Blaise!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Blaise couldn't do anything but to support her.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle… So Voldemort is back…' Blaise thought to himself. This had to be what was wrong with the poor little redhead, this had to be the reason for her bruises and cuts. Though they always disappeared after a day, Blaise had noticed it.

"Have you been 'in touch' with him since your first year? I mean, we all know about the diary, and…"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it was this summer he contacted me, and I wont say no more, because you will only tell Draco!" She sniffed him. She really was odd. "And why do you smell like this? you almost smell like my brother..." Her teary face looked up at him questioningly.

'I shagged him senseless, that's why.' Blaise smirked. "Oh, don't you think about that, but you better get inside before any teachers come." Blaise said to distract her from the subject.

"Ok..." She said and nodded. She ran up to the castle, but was stopped by someone in a black cloak. Blaise saw immediately who it was, and went over to try and help Ginny. Draco might just draw the wrong conclusions if he had seen anything, and Draco was very good at being a drama queen if he just wanted to.

"You saw everything?" He heard Ginny say to Draco in a choked voice.

"Yeah, and you better explain it before I do something stupid! Tom bloody Riddle, why the heck did you have to be a victim of my father's evil intentions with that diary!" Draco kicked the snow and snow crystals flew around them.

Ginny sobbed and sat down on her knees, "He makes me do it… I cant help it, love! He's so powerful, and…" She stopped for a moment and looked up at Draco. "I love him too."

Blaise could only remember a fist hitting him hard in the face, a blue flash, and a scream so deafening that the whole school must've heard.


	5. Gruesome Beauty

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot... I guess you all know that...

No slash in this, but there's a little blood, not too much though... And Ginny'a perfect little image is more or less completely destroyed in this chapter. Please enjoy:)

**Chapter Five: Gruesome Beauty**

Dumbledore was talking to Blaise about what he recalled from the evening it had all happened. He wondered if Blaise knew why Draco Malfoy had put both his girlfriend and himself into a coma. Blaise didn't say a thing, he kept his word to Ginny and remained a loyal friend, but also a liar. If Dumbledore were informed that Voldemort was from time to time visiting the little Gryffindor, then he might perhaps find a way to capture him and force every dark secret out of the foul beast. Not to mention killing him. Dumbledore could kill him, Blaise was absolutely convinced on the matter, he needed no Harry Potter on his side, if fate brought him to Voldemort. Pansy wasn't much of a supporter of either Dumbledore or Harry Potter, but believed that someday Draco would find a way to revenge all the death. Draco would never destroy Voldemort though, Voldemort had power over him that no one could understand if they didn't know how or why. But that was something secret.

Blaise had told Pansy what had happened. Pansy didn't move a muscle for five minutes afterwards, but as soon as she did, she picked up her wand and began muttering protective charms on every little vent or crack that could be a passageway for something from the outside. Blaise calmed her down after a while, but by then she had nailed the door shut so they had to bombard it open when they were going to visit Draco and Ginny in the hospital wing.

"The hospital wing is almost at the top, in one of those towers, isn't it?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"Yeah, it's past the charms and DADA. We have been there before, remember?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, right, crystal clear now, couldn't quite remember it at first. It was Draco who was hurt then too, after his first Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Or was it when that horrid beast belonging to that buffoon groundkeeper, Hagrid, injured his hand? My memory is so bloody messed up." Professor McGonagall passed them and greeted ever so elegantly. "Let's hurry up, Blaise, I want to see him…"

They took the staircases up, and up and up, until they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey offered them tea and coffee, but they just pushed her aside and ran over to the un-happy couple lying side by side, eyes shut, mouths closed and hands crossed over their chest.

"Oh, Draco..." Pansy said with tears rolling down her cheeks, and a forced smile on her face. She brushed away the silver hair from his face and kissed him gently on the cheek. Blaise knew she didn't mean anything by it, it was just how Pansy was. He knew that they had a past, a very complicated one.

Blaise moved his gaze over to the bed next to Draco, and he felt a tear fall as well. Her sweet curls were like decoration around her. Her face looked like it had been perfected in the last two days that she had been here. Well, it hadn't been a full two days, but one day and a night at least. He sat down on the side of the bed and let a finger touch the porcelein skin on her cheek. She was so soft and young, he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her forehead. Though she had no heartbeat, he could swear something in her move when he touched her. "Wake up…" He muttered to her.

"What did you say, Blaise?" Pansy asked from behind him.

"Nothing, Pansy, nothing at all…" He searched her for any sign of life, but he gave up after an half an hour.

Pansy was talking to Draco, talking about all the good old times when life was nothing much, just something that we made the best out of. Blaise went over to Pansy and let go of Ginny's cold hand, but he soon turned, because he heard her say something.

"I hate them, Blaise. Voldemort and that girl…" She whispered, but didn't move. Blaise patted Ginny's cheek and tried to wake her, but no reaction. He didn't care if Pansy hated her, he hated her too, but he still felt that sweetness and kindness she had before, though most of it was gone.

Someone clapped, "Hurry, hurry, you have only two minutes left before I close the ward for the evening. And how is that injury of yours, mr Zabini? I assume it healed well?" Madam Pomfrey smiled and walked out of the ward.

"Let's go, Blaise, we get nothing out of staying here another two minutes." Pansy said, and took Blaise's arm. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" She dragged him along.

"You're right…" He said and followed as the little obedient pet he was.

Later that night, when they were about to go to bed, Pansy felt like she was being watched. Something was in the room, but it had to be invisible, because she couldn't see a thing. She felt around, until she came to the door…

**Knock, knock**

Pansy jumped sky high and had to take long deep breaths before she could open the door.

"Are you ok, Pans?" It was Ron who came knocking on their door at 11 o'clock in the evening.

"Yeah, sure… Something the matter? You look so awfully pale, Ronald." Pansy said and the weird presence in the room was forgotten in no time.

Ron nodded and tried to smile, "I just wondered if I could talk to Blaise about that thing that happened. My sister, you know, I want to know it if he has something un-spoken." Pansy gestured for him to come in, the thing she didn't think about that Blaise was naked where he was lying flat on the king-sized bed.

"Ron, hey, stopped by for a chat I presume?" Blaise asked as if nothing was ab-normal in any way. He smirked at the scarlet boy.

Ron covered his eyes, "For heavens sake, don't lie around like that, you better not tempt me!" Ron was smiling and sneaking in a little look through his fingers every now and then. He turned around when Pansy said that Blaise would give him a hug if he didn't. She giggled and threw a sheet over Blaise, it was a slight improvement at least.

He laughed as Ron turned around with a weird distant look on his face, "You can look now, it's not dangerous, you know." Ron opened one eye just a little and sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

"No problemo, Rono!" Blaise said and wrapped the sheet around him so that he could stand up.

"I wondered if…" Ron began.

"If I could tell you all that happened? Yeah, I kinda got that from what you told Pansy, love." Blaise took a cigarette out of Pansy's pack. "OK, sweetie?" He asked her.

Pansy sighed, "Alright, but if your mother asks you who got you smoking, tell her it was Gregory or something, OK?" Pansy took the open pack that lay on the desk and put it in the pocket of her cloak. "I'm saving now. Got only five left…"

"It really is you who made me do it though, Pans. Don't worry, Ron, I only started somewhere aroundtwo nights ago, when I had that bloody nose. Had to relax you know, it was quite a shock when I saw Draco coming at me with his fist raised and his wand pointing at the very 'innocent' Ginny, so to speak." Ron creased his eye-brows. "You don't know who she met in the forest, and you don't want to, my darling, so I suggest that- if you dont wanna risk sleeping with us tonight, in this awfully fluffy and giant bed-" Blaise grinned. "you better get back. I saw McGonagall when Pansy opened the door, so you can ask her to escort you up to the tower…" Blaise lit the cigarette and walked into the bathroom after he had given Ron a little wink.

"See you tomorrow, Pans." Ron said and kissed her. Blaise jumped out of the bathroom for a little peck too. Ron finally got out of the room and locked the door behind him when Blaise had gone into the bathroom again.

As Ron walked out, Pansy felt something there, but she couldn't see it. There was a breeze, a soul, but they had no windows.

_'Oh, Pansy, Pansy…' _Someone whispered. _'You look so adorable in that little green thing.' _It wasn't voices, it was thoughts. Thoughts that wasn't hers.

"Who's there?" She tried not to panic.

_'Don't fight it, Pandora; you know we'll get you one way or the other…' _It was the same voice that was in her dream. Suddenly she couldn't move, she tried to move her finger, but she was stuck in thin air. A shadow, it seemed, floated over her. It had long red curls, and fierce golden eyes.

She mouthed the words, _'help me!', _but her throat was dried up, and her tongue wouldn't move.

_'There's no use, Pandora, nobody's here to listen to your cries, we're all alone, just you, me and my darling lover…' _Another shadow appeared, blonde as the snow and handsome as a prince.

_'Don't even try to resist, dear Pandora. I love you, but also I hate you. You're mortal. You're everything opposite to me. You have a place in Slytherin and you have parents, or had parents that knew Him. They knew Him when he was on his best, on his most terrible. I was raised to fear both Him and his name, but I love Him now, just as I love your dear friend, Draco. And I know you do too.' _Pansy could see the glorious prince behind her tying to escape, but he was caught in her web of pain and love.

_'I will not give into your horrible plans, whatever they might be! If it is about bringing the Dark Lord forth again, then you are truly interrupted! Never will it happen, because we have Dumbledore, and we have Harry bloody Potter! I do know I hate Potter, but they say he'll defeat the Dark Lord, and I think I'll have to believe it._' Pansy thought. She had given up on trying to speak or yell.

Pansy had come to the decision that this had to be Ginny, because she was awfully like her.

_'Poor child… You don't understand, do you? You have always been meant to serve him, as we all have. He is a Lord, and a great one that is. Death is only the beginning of those traitors he kills, the un-worthy ones. They deserve it fully, and I did once too, but he was merciful and forgave me for my hatred.' _Ginny laughed and smiled at Pansy. It was more creepy than it was comforting. Her sinister face couldn't be meant to smile.

Her dear lover that was weeping behind her, hands covering his beautiful face, whispered to Pansy words of comfort that only she could hear. He said that he didn't mean for this to happen, and that she wasn't herself. When in touch with the Dark Lord, no one was themselves. But he told her one thing that she could use.

Pansy looked Ginny in the eyes, but tried to lose the focus on her so that she could see right through her. She wasn't there for real, she was just a ghost hanging in the air, a mere shadow of herself. She had no power over her, this was only her imagination playing a trick on her.

Finally Pansy convinced herself that there was no one there, just a wall. Her feet could move, and her fingers grasped a hold of her wand. Willpower was enough.

"I'll banish you, you foul being!" She shot her hand forward with her fingers wrapped tightly around her wand.

Pansy didn't get too far before she felt blood prickling down her neck. Her wand was raised but her strength left her pretty quickly. Ginny wasn't infront of her anymore, she was clinging to her neck with her teeth. Though she was not physically there, her teeth felt so real.

"What's going on, Pansy?" Blaise asked and opened the bathroom door. He could only see her resting; on nothing. It looked like she was in someone's arms, they were holding her to give her a kiss. "What the…"

Pansy dropped to the floor and he sprinted over to her. Now he saw the marks on her neck, two gaping holes of venom as Ginny had described it to him once. Panic set in, and he carried her to the bed.

He wiped of the blood that was around her mouth, but he had really no idea what good it did to her. Had Draco or Ginny woken up? Draco had an invisibility cloak, perhaps he did it? Had he forsaken his friends like this, had he bitten his former lover? But why was there blood on her lips, had they done what he could not un-do? All these questions were too much to bare, so Blaise buried his face in his palms and let the tears flow. His body rocking back and forth, easing some of the head-ache that was building up. He let out a sob when he felt her stir next to him.

Pansy was shaking, death was setting in. As Blaise removed his hands and looked at the girl beside him, the only blemish he could see on her body was a pair of teeth marks on her neck. She had no flaws, only perfection from head to toe. Blaise was fascinated for a second, but let himself succumb to grief as she opened her dead eyes and smiled as she saw her darling mortal lover.

----

Draco suddenly became conscious, by instinct he looked over to his left to see if Ginny was by his side. He remembered that he had cried and that he had been sad.

He stood up from the bed, and everything came back to him; Ginny and Tom Riddle in the forest, knocking out Blaise and casting a spell over himself and Ginny. But had he cried, only minutes ago? Pansy, her face, her blood on Ginny's lips.

"No." He said loudly in dis-belief, his voice echoing in the hospital wing's with it's stone walls.

Ginny had now opened her golden eyes, and nothing about her would suggest that she had done anything to harm one of Draco's friends. She smiled brightly at him and made a gesture for him to help her up, but her smile soon vanished as Draco didn't take her hand.

"What have you done?" Draco said with disgust. "You promised never to hurt my friends."

Ginny pouted her mouth and made puppy-eyes, she couldn't honestly believe that this would work on him. "But Draco, you were in on it too. You said you wanted her to live forever, but if you cause her the pain she would have to endure to do so, you would die. And now, since it wasn't you who caused her the pain, but me, you will not die."

Draco let his gaze fall to the floor, and the rage just had a little outburst. He hit the medicine cabinet, which was made of glass, and his hand went all in to the wall. "I cant believe you, you're so beautiful and poisonous! Your gruesome beauty sickens me!" He watched the blood drops fall to the floor, and the wounds painfully mend. "I love you."

"I know you do." Ginny said, but she didn't walk over to him. She let him have his space.

"And you're just using it. Tell me... Why does Voldemort want you to transfer to Slytherin? Why do you even care for the emotionless beast?" Draco asked her in a low tone. He had calmed down, but it wasn't long till he would snap completely. Only way to prevent it was being given a few good answers.

She shook her head and her eyes were filled with sadness, it was the same expression she had worn when Draco had put them into a coma. "Never would I use your love, Draco, I love you too much to use anything by you. And now that you know I'm connected to the Tom, just as you are, I hope you will understand the reasons as to why I'm letting myself obey his orders. And I thought I had told you why I wanted to be in Slytherin?" She tried to come closer to him, but Draco backed away.

"I will never understand unless you explain it to me! And I did not ask why YOU wanted to be in Slytherin, I asked why HE wants you to be in Slytherin." Draco could not keep his distance from her any longer, he wanted to just shake some sense into her, but he had to contain himself. "And I am not connected to that weak excuse of a wizard."

"He wants me to be in Slytherin because he has something hidden there, in the dungeons deepest cells. A pendant that is the controller of many strengths that he needs. He's weak enough as it is, and he get's weaker when he transforms to his old teenage self. He does that only because of me. He wants me to see him as how he thinks of himself. And now he's depending on me to bring it to him so that he can be how he wants me to see him all the time," She seemed so innocent, but Draco knew she was everything but that. "He wants me to be his bride, Draco, and you could be my lover. Together we can take over and ruin humanity!"

"Why should I believe that he has something hidden down there? You only want me to walk into a trap!" Draco shouted. "You love Him then?" Draco asked her. It was the only thing he could expect to get a clear answer on.


	6. The First Flower

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K does... You know the drill...

Chapter Six: The first flower

It had been many months now since Blaise had found his love's life scattered about on the floor. She had ruined her life, he had no words of how much he hated her. But he couldn't do anything about it, because Draco would never allow it. Ginny always smiled when she saw Pansy and Blaise hiding in a dark corner, away from the sun.

"It still burns…" He heard her whisper from beside him.

"It'll be OK, love, someday perhaps." Blaise whispered to her. The sun didn't hurt her, because Draco had given her a ring, just similar to the ones he and Ginny had. But if she looked straight at the sun she would collapse. She wasn't as strong as Draco and Ginny, but they had sources for their strengths. Ginny had Voldemort, and Draco had Ginny, who was remarkably much stronger than him. He had accepted that Ginny loved the horrible beast. Blaise couldn't understand why, and Draco couldn't either, because he had no good explanation.

"Why aren't you talking, Blaise?" Pansy asked him.

He looked up at the willow tree and tightened his jacket around him, "I have nothing to say." The spring was yet cold.

He lay down, his head resting on Pansy's arm. Something white between all the green at his side caught his attention. He plucked the daisy, and held it up. It was a small yellow sun with white rays of light shining out of it. So pretty and bright.

"For you." He said to Pansy as he sat up to face her.

A smile graced her white face, "Thank you, it's beautiful, just as you are." She kissed him and looked at the daisy. A shadow wiped of the smile and a red tear rolled down her porcelein cheek. "It's perfect."

"The first flower is always perfect. Un-touched and innocent." Blaise muttered. The oak doors of Hogwarts opened and students came running out into the sun, chatting about how dull their lesson was and practising charms on each other. Last out was a couple, hand in-hand, faces emotionless, and bodies gliding elegantly down the stairs. One could hardly see that they were even walking.

----

"There they are. Should we say hello?" Ginny asked Draco.

Draco sighed, "Better leave them alone, they haven't been able to have a descent conversation with any of us since that fateful night." He knew that it was wrong of him to forgive Ginny so quick, but he loved her above anything else. He could only hope that she loved him more than she loved Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? Why does it bother you? I gave her eternal life, you should be thrilled, Draco!" She released his arm and stepped infront of him. "You're so childish."

Draco couldn't see that one coming. "What is childish about being angry because my friend was taken away from mortality by the only one I love?"

Ginny gave him a 'hmpf' and turned on her heel, walking over to Millicent and some other girls from Slytherin. Now that he was alone, he set direction for Blaise and Pansy.

The look on Pansy's face was heartbreaking. Her smile was broken when she saw Draco.

"Hey," Draco sat down infront of them. "How's everything?"

"Better. What's with her?" Blaise asked.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Ginny, who was ignoring him. "We had a little argument."

"I don't even wanna know what about. How come you haven't talked to us lately?" Blaise said, in a try of making conversation.

Draco looked down and mumbled something.

"Couldn't make out the words, a little higher please." Pansy said all of a sudden. It sounded like a demand.

He sighed, "I thought you guys were mad at me." Pansy snorted.

"Not at you, my prince, but at your devil woman." Pansy whispered so that Ginny wouldn't hear. She had good hearing, and it was very annoying sometimes.

"Prince?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Pansy smiled at him, "Yes, I saw you behind her, trying to get away. You tried to help me, but to no use. Haven't I told you? You looked just like a prince in a fairytale, and Ginny was the dominant villain that caused the sad ending." Draco had to smile when she stroke his cheek, she wasn't mad at him after all.

"No, you haven't. I cannot recall everything, just your eyes and your silent prayers." He whispered.

Pansy held up a flower, it was a daisy, "Isn't it beautiful? Blaise found it, it has to be the first one this year." Draco wasn't looking at the flower, he was looking at Pansy. She was so different. A flower had never meant anything to her before, but now it seemingly meant the whole world.

He nodded, "Perfect." Pansy's eyes darted up at him.

"Yes, it's perfect."

They stared at each other for a moment, the sorrow in her pale green eyes was overwhelming, had she not gotten used to this form of living yet? Or dying for that matter?

Blaise waved a hand infront of their faces, "Anybody there?" Draco snapped out of it and lowered his gaze to the ground. Pansy was still looking at him, but he didn't want to see the pain anymore, maybe he shouldn't have come to them.

"Don't be sad, Draco, we're still your friends, don't worry about that. But never come to us with that bloody nosferatu dangling onto your robes. And if you do by some accident, then do not think that it is you we are mad at, because it will be her unless you give us any reason to hate you." Pansy was odd, she never spoke like that before. He nodded and gave her a hug, his eyes searching for the biting marks on her neck as he drew away. She was hiding her neck with her beautiful hair, it was like silk on her perfect shoulders. "Don't expect to be spending too much time with us if you are going to hang around her, Draco. Just a little warning, darling." Pansy and Blaise got up and left.

Draco just stood there, all by himself beneath the blooming willow. The daisy was lying on the ground where she had been sitting, she had forgotten it.

"I have to give it to her." Draco muttered and reached for it. He ran after them, they had gone in the direction of the forbidden forest, so into the bushes he ran.

He could see them now, they were sitting on a bench just outside the forest where the huge trees cast their shadow. Blaise was resting his head on her lap, and she was stroking his hair. Blaise could prize himself lucky to have her love, and Pansy could prize herself lucky for having his love. '_Darn it, she even has mine_.' Draco thought as he was only a couple of feet from them. He loved her for being the friend that she was too him, no more.

"Here, you forgot your flower, Pansy." He gave it to her and started walking away from them.

"Thank you, my prince." He heard her say. The corner of his mouth twitched into a little smile, he couldn't help it.

"You are very welcome." Draco said as he turned around and gave them a little wave.

Pansy wasn't smiling now, but looking at something next to Draco.

"Didn't you say that we were best of not talking to them?" Said the flawless voice of his favourite poison.

----

'_How can he do this to me? Shut me out, argue with me… He's not that sweet Draco he used to be… Am I getting on his nerves or something?' _

Ginny walked in the footsteps of Draco, leading her over to where Pansy and Blaise were sitting. She felt rage bubble up inside of her, didn't he just tell her that she should stay away from them for a while? Weren't they supposedly mad at them?

"Thank you, my prince." Ginny heard Pansy say to Draco.

"You are very welcome." She could see the grin on his face when Pansy called him her prince. He wasn't getting away with this.

"Didn't you say that we were best of not talking to them?" She said with a taste of bitterness in her voice. Draco turned around and stopped.

Draco just nodded, "I did, but I guess I was wrong. About me at least, but not about you. You better not talk to them. It's you who did it." Ginny didn't give any sign of emotion, she kept her face neutral.

"Don't you come here and tell me that they're just mad at me! You were in on it too, dear prince. So shove a sock in it, Malfoy!" She had never called him Malfoy, at least not when she had been together with him. Maybe she had called him Mr Malfoy, but that was something different.

Draco had a smirk on his face, his eyes were so careless to what she said. He had blocked her out now, she couldn't read his mind.

Ginny did something completely out of the blue, she slapped him. And after that she kissed him.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her close to him, he didn't let her go. "What's wrong? Can't you tell me? I've told you every single secret I have, and to be quite frank, they could make a book. But what have you ever told me, dear beloved?" He whispered softly into her ear. She felt overwhelmed that he even cared enough to ask, so this had to mean that he still loved her.

She didn't say anything, but she broke into tears. Blood was running down her face, because vampires bleed when they cry. They say that you can kill a vampire by hurting it's feelings, they can bleed the last drop of blood they have in their bodies if they don't stop. But the thing about making a vampire cry is that you have to be sure where their soft spots are, and Ginny's was Draco and his love.

'_I would die if you left me for Pansy, love, so I hope you never do so…' _She thought and looked at Draco. "Would you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Never, darling. I'm forever yours. But… I want to know why you do all this. Why did you hurt Pansy?" His gaze was piercing her skin at the moment, the stare was too much. She couldn't tell him why she made Pansy a vampire, she would betray her master. And who in their right mind would betray a master like the one she had?

"It was Him, he made me do it! I hope you understand, and I hope you wont seek him. Have you got the slightest clue of what he might do if he finds out I told you?" Ginny was shaking her head, tears flowing and her brain racing, thoughts running through her head. Why did she ever agree to His proposal?

"I wont seek him out, not if you tell me why you were supposed to take Pansy's mortal life."

Draco's curiousity wouldn't do him any good, at least not in the future.

"I will tell you later, just shut up right now, would you?" She whispered between her sobs. Blood was on her robes, she couldn't deny that this was not how she wanted anyone to see her, but at least Draco wasn't mad at her anymore, and she had delayed the truth once more. But she had also let go of something. She had let go of her careless attitude, there was something in her chest that felt like it was beating, though she knew it was her imagination.

Draco stroke her cheek, taking away some of the blood. Other students were coming to see what was happening, and quite a few was shocked when they saw Ginny all splattered in blood. Draco didn't notice them, but Ginny just cried even harder and ran to the forest.

"Ginny! He might be in there!" And Draco run after. Ginny knew her Lord was nowhere near the castle to be found at the moment, so she felt absolutely no fear as she sprinted and stumbled over the tree roots and bushes. Thoughts were lost and memories all gone. Her life was a blur and everything about her was nothing. All nothing.

She fell on the soft grass, covered with leaves in autumn shades, though the summer was only just arriving. Ginny smelled the sweet smell of the forest, of innocence and un-touched living things, and they were all around her. They were under her, they were over her, shielding her from the sun, they were on every side of her lifeless body, and she couldn't do them justice by far. In their warmth and safety she was again a human being, alive and in love. Broken and torn into pieces like no one else had ever been.

----

A/N: So, I just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed, it's great that you like it! I will post the next chapter very soon, and so I guess it would be nice if you all could step by and review;) Thanks again,

Monica


	7. Possessed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K is bloody lucky... You know the drill...

A/N: Hey you, I really wanted to get some more reviewers before I posted another chapter, but it seems that it is not possible... so I've decided to post it anyway! Hope you all like it! (Oh, and there is a hint that there will be some sexual thingy in the middle here, but there's just a little foreplay, nothing seriously damaging for a ten year old to read. Well, I guess ten year olds probably know about everything nowadays, but I just said it. Oh bloody hell, I'll shut up now...)

Chapter Seven: Possessed

Draco had to stop and listen if he could hear her sobs, but she had stopped crying. He walked into the dark forest, every here and there he could see something move, but he didn't have the heart to fear the unknown. The leaves sounded crunchy beneath his feet, so he took off his shoes and walked bare-foot, it wasn't cold at all.

As he was wondering which direction to go, he heard a song. A girl was singing, her voice flawless and gorgeous.

"He who speaks of nightly treasures…" Draco could see a small beam of light shining on her red hair. "He who wraps the serpent around my neck," he could hear her sing. "He who pours poisonous wine in my chalice," Her words could not be of him. "He who let's me serve and slip away." Draco walked onto the thick layer of leaves and watched her fallen body with wary and worried eyes.

Draco sat down on his knees by her side and stroke her hair. She made no sign of knowing of his presence, nothing at all. "Red, I need you to come back with me. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He mumbled into her ear, trying to gain some contact.

She sat up rapidly, rising to her feet. "Glowing eyes, staring eyes… Manifest of evil presence," Her gaze quickly attatched to the sky that darkened at her stare. "With entities swept in disease and decay… A fall from paradise beyond redemption…" Her song was of evil, that much he could hear. Ginny's eyes darted from tree to tree, the shadows moving around them became so many.

Ginny fell to the ground, she was going all rigid and she wouldn't listen to a word Draco said. Soon she was on her knees, her eyes went black and her fingers were pulling her hair. "Ginerva, please listen to me, I want you to come with me to the castle, we can be safe there!" Draco cried out. Ginny looked at him when he said her name, not many called her that. Her black eyes were lingering at him, but also she was at a completely different place, far out of Draco's reach.

Suddenly she just stood up, normal as ever. Draco embraced her and kissed her lips, and to his great surprise, she pushed him away.

"...and so i will take shelter in the absence of the light, hiding like a masked miniature in the dark. A revenant without relief it seems, for the art of becoming a progeny, and to be raised in such curse." Ginny walked slowly towards the towering trees, disappearing in the darkness. Draco was in shock, he couldn't understand what was happening.

After a minute, he called out her name, and surprisingly she came.

"Am I to forever creep among naive mortals? Infesting them with the essence of death?" Her voice sounded desperate and sad.

Draco stared dumbfound at her, "You ask me of things I can never answer." He whispered, his voice choked. What he wanted the most was to lie down and cry, but what would she do if she saw him break down? What was really going through Ginny's mind? He would never even understand it if she told him.

Ginny ran over to him and hugged him, her whole body was quivering in his arms. She was so thin, thinner than she had been.

"Come with me, Ginny, let's get you back to the castle." Draco carried her out of the forest. Soon he noticed that the sky was sunny, the dark clouds had lifted.

----

"There they come, I thought they were lost in there." Blaise said to Pansy who was very busy trying to figure out a spell in the DADA book. It was tough this year.

"Like I care, Blaise, I wouldn't care if Ginny was hanging from the astronomy tower even, though I bet she could fly." Pansy hissed as she muttered the words to the spell.

"It's nice to know that people are talking about me, I'm feeling flattered that you even give me the slightest hint of a thought, Pansy." Ginny said, her head raised high, but her mood and face-expression showed anything but strength and the will to really hate. Ginny was humble at the moment, rather rare.

Pansy looked at her, she was mildly surprised at the torn dress and dirty bare-feet, but she showed nothing.

"Let's go, Red, let's get you inside." Draco put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the entrance hall. No one had gossiped to the teachers about the condition of Ginny, Blaise was the one who told them to keep their mouth shut for the day. He didn't want everyone to snoop around in their business, and if their secrets came out into the public, then Pansy would be in danger too, he would never want that.

Blaise stood up, "Wanna come inside with me? I told the house-elves to prepare something delicious for us, dear. And also, there's a special someone who has cared to join us for a delicious 'sandwich'..." He gave her mischievous grin.

"But, Blaise, we have classes! Although..." Pansy said with a grin. She didn't want to go to those classes, he knew it all too well.

He scratched his chin, "Well, I have it all settled with Snape, I told him that you were coming down with something, a cold perhaps, and that you needed to be taken care of for the rest of the day. And that a certain Weasley is making you hot soup." He smirked satisfied.

Pansy threw herself in his arms and chuckled, "I'm really glad you are so good at skipping classes, Blaise, that's part of why I enjoy you. But you have so many parts that I can enjoy," She kissed him. "Like your personality," She kissed his forehead. "Your precious good heart," She kissed his chest. "And your lovely lips that taste like the strawberries my mother had in her garden when I was four." She gave him a tender one on the lips before she broke out of his arms.

"Our room then?" Blaise said when he grabbed her hand.

"Yes, that would be quite smashing. I favour our room infront of all the other places at this sunshine castle." Pansy said in a very British way.

They started walking, "Oh, were you going to leave me behind?" A voice said.

Pansy turned around and a happy and excited look slided over her face, "Hello there, Ronnie." She let her arm fall around him as she, Blaise and Ron walked up to the castle. When they arrived inside, there were a few teachers walking around, but they only greeted them respectfully and never gave them a second thought. Ron couldn't help but to give the two a kiss when they were on their way down to the dungeons. Blaise gladly kissed him back, and Pansy almost got jealous at the two of them as they stood there french kissing like a pair of horn dogs. "I'm here too, you know!" She pouted her mouth and sighed.

Blaise let out a heavy breath, "Sorry, sweetie, we're all yours now." And she plunged into a kiss with Ron as Blaise nibbled tenderly on her neck. They could hardly get past the common room before their clothes fell off.

----

Pansy wandered in the hallway, a little distant and thoughtful. Not to mention satisfied.

"Draco! What happened in that forest? I want to know!" Draco sat in the common room couch, mending a few wounds he had on his legs. They looked to be nothing serious, just scratches.

Draco merely looked up at her, smiled, and returned to what he was doing.

"Have you gone deaf? This is just silliness! Talk to me, what did she do to you?" Pansy swung herself down next to him, watching his every little move.

He mended the last rift on his leg and put his feet to the floor. And by doing that, he obviously felt great pain, because his face writhed with everything but pleasure. "Well, she didn't do anything, she just gave me a little push…" He paused and took a heavy breath. "A really long push."

Pansy put her arms around him and tried to figure out just what to say to her ex-boyfriend, but she couldn't find the words when she needed them the most.

"I love her, Pansy, she's all I ever want, and all I need, I'm not kidding, I've never felt this way before, only once, when we were together. But you," He chuckled. "You were always a little too bossy for my taste, I like to be on top." He smirked. He noticed the damp hair and the little hickeys she hadn't had time to remove yet after an assumably very action-filled sexcapade she and Blaise had been making down the hall.

Pansy laughed, "Yeah, we were too good for one and another, weren't we? We were really almost the perfect couple, cant you remember everyone's stare whenever we entered a room? It was thrilling to own the power of attention, not that I've lost it, but now it's more…" She looked down, all the memories were a little overwhelming. "It's more like everyone knows that me and Blaise will in always stick together, so we're a 'normal' thing their everyday. I hate normal. But I love Blaise. And Blaise is no where near normal, he's likea sex-addict or something, but so are we all here in the dungeons." Draco smiled at her.

"I know you love him. Do you want to just sit here a while? With me?" He asked her carefully.

Pansy nodded. "Sure, Draco."

"Then can I ask who you and Blaise have been playing around with this time? I know that noise from your room wasn't the radio. Better work on your silencio's, Pansy." Draco said with a smirk.

Pansy blushed, this was rare to Draco because she always loved telling him about their little trophies.

"Someone I know?" Draco asked.

Pansy cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Nah, but you've had a few quarrels with him." Her eyes closed and she turned her head to face Draco. "He's a Gryffindor." She said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, you're getting interesting now. Please elaborate for me, Pans." Draco smiled like a question sign waiting to be brought into knowledge.

She swallowed, "He's got these gorgeous, deep and extravagant green eyes that keeps smiling at me whenever I kiss him or as much as touch him," her eyes glaced over and she smiled un-conciously. "And he's got hair of fire! He's so beautiful, and not to mention extremely lucky with the 'family jewels', both ways actually. Was that a little too much information for you, perhaps?" Her tense behaviour loosened up a bit when she had told him the most recognizable signs about Ron. Both in bed and out of bed.

"That almost sound like a male version of Ginny, except for the eyes and the family jewels part," Draco chuckled a bit, but it seemed to dawn on him what she was saying. His jaw dropped and he shot up from the couch. "Ron Weasley?" He asked rather loudly.

"Yeah, Ron. He's so great, you better get to know him, he's got a great personality." Pansy said.

Draco suddenly started laughing, "We're all suckers for a cute redhead, aren't we, Pans?" And he dropped down beside her.

----

Ginny was lying flat on the grand bed in Draco's humble room, her senses were sharpened and her eyes didn't have to be open to see. In the forest she was made stronger.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel you there in the forest, Master." She said.

The raspy voice she had endured for several years coughed and said, "It's not your fault, Ginny, you were weakened by your emotions. Your partner, Draco Malfoy, he makes you weaker even if he might be your strength. Be careful not to lose him, that will mean the end for both of us, dear. But don't, please don't kiss him when I am near yet again, I swear I will punish him." Lord Voldemort appeared in the fireplace, his face was seventeen again.

Ginny rose from the bed like she had been possessed by a demon, her hands were limp and her feet didn't touch the ground. She lay down in front of the fire-place and began to whisper in parsel-tongue.

"My Lord…" She whispered softly when a dazed feeling set in, instead of that rigid and demonic one. She removed the blanket that was wrapped around her, she let it lie beside her.

"You are beautiful." The Dark Lord said, and Ginny sat up, her feet crossed. The veins were visible on the naked flesh, and the almost transparent skin glowed in the reflection of the fire.

Ginny smiled ever so sweetly, "Thank you, my Lord. Will you not come in and take physical form?" She traced the little scar she had on the inside of her thigh. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were formed into a smirk. Her alluring whisper made Tom smirk.

"I cannot..."

Someone knocked on the door, and it wasn't Draco. Voldemort vanished, and Ginny became aware of that she was sitting naked on the stone-floor.

"Open up, Malfoy, c'mon!" It was Blaise outside the door. Ginny wrapped the blanket around herself again and tried to get rid of the dizziness.

She opened up the door and smiled at the handsome dark-haired boy she had once dated. "Hello, Blaise."

Blaise wrinkled his eye-brow, "Uh, hey, is Draco here?" He looked her over. Apparently he noticed that she was naked beneath, because he almost blushed.

"No, but you can come in, he'll be back anytime now, Blaisey." Ginny took his hand and led him into the room. Blaise was in shock-mode, so he didn't do a thing, he was un-able to move a muscle when Ginny pushed him down on the bed. "Don't be afraid, I'm forever your friend, you know that, Blaisey." She went over to the bathroom and winked at him as she entered the white room.

_'This is just weird…' _Blaise thought, while he was sitting on the bed, looking a bit peaky after Pansy and Ron had worn him out.

_'Don't say that, I'm not going to hurt you…' _Ginny's voice was in his head. He hated thatsneaky voice, but he could remember that month when he had loved it like it was his own. Ginny had really appealed to him, she was so much of everything. She was passionate, poetic and slightly selfish some times. It just made him want her even more. But that was over now, he was Pansy's slave for all eternity, and he was loving it. Maybe hehad a thing forred heads.

"I wish you could have never been made a vampire, Ginny, you were so sweet before all of this." Blaise said to her when she came out of the bathroom.

She was now wearing a tiny little night gown, fine silk, pitch black. "I can be sweet, I can be whatever you would like me to be, Blaise, but right now," Ginny sighed."I wanna be me."

Blaise gazed into her eyes, and what he saw was not the cold hell-brought vampire that he had encountered every time she had been with Draco. This was Ginny, with her golden eyes shining bright in the light of the candles. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't have a clue why I can just snap and be somebody else sometimes, but as far as I know, that person is also me now. A part of me at least. And I was devastated when Draco said to me that you two were so pissed at me, and that you weren't with him. That thing with Pansy, I mean this sincerely, I couldn't control myself." Blaise embraced her. He didn't know what else to do.

"I know… But Pansy, she's also devastated, she's broken into a thousand pieces, because she trusted Draco when he told her that you both could control your blood-lust. And now, because of you and Draco," He brushed away the red hair that fell infront of her eyes. "She's what she has always feared to become."

Ginny's eyes glazed over. "In this final benediction, confronted by mirages of imminent mortality, time's set to end the suffering. So follow, I will cherish the secrecies of hearts. I'll end all of our sufferings this day."

Blaise scratched his head, "What did you say?" He asked her with a little laugh. He didn't understand half of the words.

Ginny came back to normal, "Hm?" She smiled at Blaise.

"You just said something about benediction, and mirages, and mortality. You were going to end some suffering or something. Cherish the secrecies of hearts."

"What?" Ginny laughed. "I didn't say that, I cant remember doing anything else that holding you close to me, dear." She smiled and stepped close to him once again.

"But I swear I heard you say it." Blaise said and looked at her. "And don't you even think of trying to fool me, you are just a heartless bloodsucker after all."

----

"I'd better get back to Blaise now, I'll probably see you around later, prince." Pansy said and gave Draco a hug.

"Yeah, great that you're not mad at me… I dunno what I would do if you were." Pansy laughed.

"You would shag every female that looked like me, that's what you would do, Draco." Draco knew Pansy liked to joke around.

When she had walked through the door to the dormitories, she could hear a weird sound, like scratching and beating. It was coming from Draco's room. Ginny was in there, Draco had told her about what Ginny did in the forest, so should she really dare to open that door?


	8. Mourning Dead Passion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.

A/N: Hey, thanks Eve Granger and DarlingOfDarkness! And I have a smoking problem too, so I guess we could try and quit together;) No, just kidding...;) Anyways, those little rhymes Ginny keeps saying is just her madness talking... Though there is something behind them, but that we will save for later.

**Chapter Eight: Mourning Dead Passion**

Pansy decided to check if everything was okay, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, only a soft growling as she opened the door and put her head in, and what she saw was Blaise who was looking up at the ceiling. He didn't even notice that she was there.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Pansy gasped as she saw Ginny creeping around on the ceiling. This was how she would picture a demonic possession. Blaise ran over to her as he noticed her prescence and tried to get her out of the room, but Pansy forced him back in his place.

_'Pansy… Oh, you have always been so sweet…' _Ginny spoke to her, but Blaise couldn't hear it.

"Shut up, you hag!" Pansy shouted at her. Ginny was on all four, and her head was bent backwards so that she could see the two of them. It was an un-natural angle for her neck to be in, but nothing was really natural about Ginny. She was beyond dead.

"Get out, Pansy, she wants you!" Blaise hissed and tried to push her towards the door, but she was planted to the ground.

Ginnyjumped down to the floor and landed on her feet. Her bodyslithered over to Pansy and embraced it. Ginny's body was so flexible that she could snake herself around Pansy's neck.

"Release me, or I'll cut your throat, Ginny!" Pansy had a knife in her hand, ready to be used. It was nice to know wandless magic, or else she wouldn't have had the knife now,she knew it would come in handy some day, but it's degree of helping her was yet to be seen.

Ginny stepped away, but her eyes seemed to bury themselves deep into Pansy's inner organs. She was burning inside, her blood was boiling and her heart was being shattered and torn apart by sharp nails that penetrated the flesh. The vein going down her delicate neck was pumping and her skin got rifts. The blood seeped through and ran down her body, cuts started forming on her face when she tried to stop some of the bleedings. Pansy let go of the knife, it dropped to the ground and a loud thump sounded as it hit the stone floor. Seconds became an eternity as she saw fire spread around her, the howls of the night animals was ringing in the halls of the castle, and Ginny's constant destruction piercing her skin more and more by the second. Blaise's eyes was the only thing she had left from the real world, they were staring, trying to lift her out of the endless abyss she was falling into. No sound, no touch, no chills, no warmth, everything was nothing. She needed life, or she would go under.

"Oh, great pleasure as she falls, she needs no life, she's dead alas. She's been so for long, dear Blaise, since I snatched her virgin soul and gave it to Him." Ginny danced on her bed, muttering something that Blaise recognized as parsel-tongue. Pansy was ghastly pale, and her body shrunken from the morbid beauty she was only seconds ago. She could not be dead, no, Blaise had felt it if she was. But wasn't it true as Ginny said? She is actually already dead. For what reason could he then feel her loving soul floating around him?

"You false hag! This was not what you said to me, you said you had no control, but control is exactly what you have!" He shouted, trying to grab hold of her.

But Ginny kept dancing on the bed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the golden shade switching with a depthless black. Her motions were rhythmic, like she was listening to music, that cold and slow heavy music with the tempting voices she had listened to when Blaise had been in her room that summer.

The door burst open and in came Draco, "There she stands, unfolding her carnal desires to me," Ginny stopped and jumped down from the bed, approaching Draco with a smirk on her face. "With tempting eyes she does receive," Draco kissed her tenderly before he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "A hunter of the night devil's whore," Draco's voice was filled with a mix between desire and disgust, and then he kissed her more fiercely. "May her cursed beauty haunt me forever more…" He whispered in her ear and she threw her head back and laughed.

They parted and stepped a few steps back from each other. It was getting more and more like a musical to Blaise, except that they weren't singing.

"We embrace the madness gathered as one…" Ginny began.

"Mourning dead passion...she comes to me…" Draco pulled her close to him.

"A fate awaits us in the night…" Ginny said with a gleeful smirk.

And then they both said, "In the ruins of creation we will unite." Blaise felt disgusted by Draco, who didn't even bother to look at his former lover who was lying on the cold floor, nearly dead. The two of them just stood there, kissing and touching like they had never been touched before. Ginny's hands travelled down Draco's pants, obviously finding something of interest, and that was when Blaise got enough.

"Draco!" Blaise had to get him out of her madness.

He turned around and let go of Ginny. He winked and he did no longer look like the smug and happy guy he was when he entered the room. He was a good actor, he could win an award if he set his mind to it, that was for sure.

"You think I cannot sense when someone wants to do me evil, Draco? Your mind, it is getting a little too naive for me. Maybe I should let you be alone with the whore on our floor, I know how much you like her." Ginny was again her sweet self.

"I like her as a friend, I can admit. But I love you, Ginerva, I am in love with you forever." Draco said as he turned again to face the wicked woman he had been promising his love to for months. And what had he gotten in repay for that? Only the horror of seeing his best-friends suffer. How could he endure it?

"Oh, Draco, I know that. But she's good, admit it, you like it when she calls you her '_prince'_, when she brushes away your hair from your face and gives you a hug. It makes you feel special, doesn't it? I like her too, but I never act on my wantings, _Malfoy_. I do what people would like me to do, not what they _don't_ want me to do." She lay down on the bed, her red hair flowing on the green fabric the bed was draped in.

"Mourning and utterly dead passion, that's what we have, isn't it? That's what we got after killing this beauty that lies spoiled on the floor in _my_ room. And now you wish to kill her again? What will we get then? Just mourning and dead?" A tear was pressing it's way through. "That will be some relationship, Red, infact, it wont be at all." Draco lifted Pansy up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. She fell limp on the couch, her fingers stiffening when death was setting in. "Undo it, Ginerva!" Draco roared as he felt Pansy's hand, all covered in blood.She wasn't finished bleedingyet, this would take every little drop of blood she had left in her thin and fragile body.He sprinted over to the bed and grabbed Ginny. He pushed her over to Pansy and made her stare at Pansy's lifeless body. "Undo it, or my love for you will wither, no matter how much I may love you! This is too much of your madness, darling, I'd die rather than watching my friends being tortured by you, my love, my life, the only person that ever made me feel alive!" He was breathing heavily now, and his hand around Ginny's neck was going white.

Blaise had been watching this whole time, he had nothing to say that hadn't been said, except for asking Draco how he could love that she-devil. "Please, Ginny."

Ginny swung around and looked at Blaise. He was almost crying, but he kept his face neutral so that Ginny wouldn't react on anything he was doing.

_'Poor Blaisey, you don't think I know who you thought of when you fucked her? Don't you think I know who you thought of when you told Pansy that you loved her, and when you fucked my dear brother, Ron?I know you thought about me, you love my body, don't you, Blaisey? You needed something close to me, and that's why you chose Ron, you little man whore.' _

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit, and for your information, I love Pansy. And I also love Ron, no matter what other people might say about it.Pansy's not dead yet, but she can be. Do you want her to die, Ginny? Don't you think that this will get over the entire school? Do you want to be sent home for killing a fellow student?" Blaise had to say something back, he was getting sick of her cruel attitude.

_'You dare speak to me that way?' _She asked him with a laugh.

"Yeah, the fuck I do, because you don't tellme who I love, I tell myself that, cunt!" He yelled and hit her so hard that she fell. Blaise knew it wasn't a smart move, but at least he had done something. He would've killed her if it wasn't for the power she had over Pansy.

"Ok," She stood up and brushed the dirt off. "What's in it for me?" She asked when she looked back at Draco.

"What's in it for you?" Draco asked appalled. "How can you be so selfish, Ginny?"

Ginny pouted her mouth, "Oops, didn't mean to do anything wrong, Drake." She gave him an air-kiss. "Please forgive me, because since you _NEVER_ do anything wrong, I don't want to do so either! Arrest me, officer, I've been a naughty girl!" She held her hands forward like he was going to handcuff her.

"What's with you, Ginny?" Draco grabbed a hold of her arm, and this seemed to bring Ginny back to reality.

She stumbled down to the floor, her knees failing to keep her body standing. She shook her head and let her eyes wander over the floor until she caught sight of Pansy lying there on the couch, un-conscious and white like the victims strolling around in her memory. The blood drops falling to the floor. Their eternal screams for salvation.

"Oh, Pansy…" She whispered like she was heartbroken from what she had done. "What have you done to her?" She screamed all of a sudden at Draco, sobbing in between the words.

Draco gasped, "What have I done? What have you done is the question you should be asking yourself, Ginny!" He screamed back at her.

_'I remember nothing… What is this? Oh no, it isn't happening again, is it?' _Ginny thought to herself. Draco could hear her.

"Oh, spare me for your lies, Ginny, it has gone long enough! I have been a victim for your actions for many weeks, many months even. My friendship with Pansy and Blaise was almost ruined, but they had the heart to forgive me for my participation in your weird behaviour. And now look; Pansy is lying as good as dead on my couch, and for the first time in my life, I've seen Blaise's face ready burst with tears, and it is also the first time I've ever seen him slap a woman and even shout at a woman like that! This is too much, you've crossed the line!" He yelled. Maybe it was wrong of him now that he thought about it, but it felt good to get it out. He had been thinking about it for so long now, that he could barely cope up with her sweet comments the last days.

Ginny wasn't crying now, she looked completely emotionless. As if by an order, she turned to Pansy and put one hand over her heart and the other on her forehead. She muttered words on a language Draco couldn't recognize. Ginerva's hand, the one over Pansy's heart, went up and down, like as if she was controlling the dead heart. Pansy's body followed, up and down. Blaise let out a little whimper everytime she did it, his heart aching for Pansy to breathe. He couldn't possibly live without her.

Ginny suddenly stopped. Pansy gasped and breathed in the air. She opened her eyes and just lay there while Blaise sprinted to her side when she woke up and gave her a kiss.

"I will go." Ginny said and slithered her way out of the room. Draco had no plan of following her, because he knew he would only find her entwined in the words of Voldemort, her eyes blackened by his evil. His possession of Ginny had never been clearer to Draco before this moment. She wasn't complete without Him, and she wasn't complete without Draco either, she had told him. She said that he was her greatest strength, especially when it came to fighting Voldemort's power that had been roaming her for so long.

Blaise kissed and hugged Pansy over and over again. "You need blood, darling, drink mine." He whispered to her.

"No." She said, trying yo bring the discussion to a halt.

"You will do it, or I'll have to force you. We can spend eternity together, love, isn't that what you've always wanted?" Blaise was being sincere, and Pansy saw that.

"I wont, you don't know how much it hurts!" She cried.

Blaise sighed, "I know it's not worse than being without you." He kissed her and offered his neck toher.

Draco had just realized what they were saying, "No, you can have my blood, Pans, I'm dead anyways." He pulled up his sleeve and went over to the bed. Pansy looked thankful that she didn't have to drink from her lover, and buried her teeth in Draco's wrist. His blood was like eating apples, a little sour, but still awfully refreshing and great at taste.

Pansy fell asleep after a couple of minutes, tired from the great ordeal she had just been through. Draco had left them for themselves, and when he had left the dungeon, he found a crying lover resting at the Slytherin doorstep, pleading to gain entrance. He had let him go in, telling him not to look for Pansy and Blaise in their room, but in his.

Blaise tapped the tub for Pansy and lay her in there. The cuts were gone, but the blood hadn't disappeared so he thought it was for the best that she got it off.

----

Ron wiped a tear as he stood outside the door marked with a name sign that read '_Draco Malfoy'_. He had no idea why he had this urge to see Pansy and Blaise, he had no idea why he was crying either, but he knew too well that something was awfully wrong. He couldn't imagine that this had nothing to do with Ginny, because it always did have something to do with her. Every last miserable thought he had had in the close past.

He stopped crying when Blaise embraced him and followed him over to Pansy who was sleeping on the grand bed of Draco Malfoy. She was sleeping beauty, she was the princess caught in the tower that was protected by a firespitting and lovely dragon, fearing for her safety. Pansy was waiting for her prince, and Ron had to try. Her outer appearance was a little lessened, and the skin seemed to be a little more transparant, but still she was gorgeous.

_'I know I'm silly, Pansy, but I hope I'm allowed to give you a kiss.' _Ron sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, his lips touching Pansy's.

"I love..." Ron opened his eyes."you..." She whimpered as he drew away from her.

Ron's eyes got wide because he hadn't expected those words to come out of Pansy Parkinson. "What did you say?"

Pansy looked at him and took his hand, "I love you, Ronald Weasley." Ron looked over at Blaise, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too, Blaise." She took Blaise's hand too.

"I love you both," Blaise muttered and lay an arm around his neck. "I do. That's a great achievement for me to say, you should know, Ronnie." He nuzzled into Ronald's long hair.

Ron's head was a little fuzzy, a thick fog spreading around his braincells. He knew one thing though, and that was the warm and tingling feeling that went through his body at the sound of those three words. "I love you too."

Pansy got better after an hour and she was able to walk again. Ron actually puked when he heard what Ginny had done to Pansy, it was un-believable that his own sister, his own blood, could do such a thing to a person.

----

Ginny ran and ran, she ran for so long, that when she stopped to look around, she was deep inside the heart of the forbidden forest. Here was chaos, it's master by her hand. The shadows were there, watching over her while he prepared to meet her again. It was such a powerful feeling to exist within the nature that was alive like no human could ever be. The trees here were ancient, they were several hundreds years old.

She smiled and heard a crow shriek in the deep silence, "When the ghastly mourners awakens from sleep," He was there. "And the volant funeral crows are watching like evil omens in shadowed murmur," She held up her hand, and the crow sat on it, burying it's claws in her skin, making her bleed just a little bit. "They welcome me again."

From the mist he rose, like a dark prince from his abyss. His youthful appearance as beautiful as it had ever been, and then she kissed him. She bent before him, showing respect, but he put his long thin finger under her chin and made her stand up again.

"You need not do that for me, Ginny, you are in pain, and it is I who should be paying my respects to you." Voldemort kissed her hand, his lips were so cold, and their touch made her get goose-bumps. For a minute there she thought she could see an old man shining through Tom's flawless face, but he smiled at her, and the old man disappeared. He looked horrible, wasted with years of decay and of troublesome struggles. Was this his true face? The wrinkled and cut face of a master of the dark side?

Voices were whispering around her, they were whispering a lullaby. Her eyes were droopy, she couldn't stay awake, not in this warm and soft bed of leaves.

"Death to you, dear tormented soul, I hope you will rot in a hell worse than that which you brought to this earth!" Ginny opened her eyes, and Draco was holding a stake over her chest. He was going in slow-mo, the hammer in his other hand nearing the stake that would end her life. But a man behind her lover was also holding a deadly object, and it was her master standing there. Draco could not see him, Draco could not hear him. Draco was in oblivion as to what he would experience within the next few seconds.

"STOP!" Ginny shouted, and Tom Riddle vanished into smoke. Draco didn't vanish though, he sat there, his eyes as cold as the winter breeze, there was no sympathy to seek in him.

"You can stop yourself, Ginny, I have forever loved you, but now I want you to stop. Just stop." Draco said and handed the stake over to her.

She looked at it and said, "You want me to take my own life when yours is still here to remember what joy I've had with you? Oh, no. No way, dearest, never in a million years will I want to forget it." She lay down the stake. She was shaking, but she stood up none the less.

Draco didn't hug her, he didn't kiss her. She knew she deserved it, but couldn't he speak to her?

"Is Pansy OK?"

Draco didn't stir. His face emotionless still.

"I asked; is Pansy OK?" Ginny repeated, a bit more loud.

He opened his mouth and his facade dropped for a second, a tear rolled down his white cheek, "No, she's fallen into a coma thanks to your stupid and manipulative master. I like to think it's his fault, so let me do so. And, just to add, you're a lying whore, and the sad thing is that you're mine. You're worse than anyone, even Bellatrix wouldn't beat your cunny magic! I solemly swear that I am utterly disgusted by your mere prescence in this sheltered forest you every so often seek His love!"

----

None of the two had any desire to talk to each other the following days, Draco kept near the hospital wing accompanied by Blaise, and Ginny was flying solo all over the school, trying to find her master. She was alone and her master hadn't spoken to her in quite a while. She was getting anxious that she might've done something wrong in the forest, maybe she should've tried to talk to Draco in a more normal way and make him love her again. Not that he had ever fallen out of love with her, but he didn't want to love her anymore, and that made his love nothing.

Draco was depressed like never before, Blaise had saved him from a few suicide attempts already. Every scar on his wrist, every bruise on his body and every thought that made him weak was linked to his most terrible and addictive mistake; Ginny.

"Draco? We're going to be late for class." It was Pansy who was speaking to him. She had woken up from her coma, but it took over a month. Draco was now, after several weeks of self-torturing, looking dead. Now he was the way that he should be. He had no emotions left, she had drained him, and she was still draining him. The sight of her made him wanna kill himself, and not enough with that, but his hunger had increased a lot after Ginny had left his side. That day in the forest had been one of the worst days of his life.

"Yeah, right…" He mumbled and got up from the common room couch. "Can I just fix my hair a bit before we go? I look a mess…" He shifted over to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and sighed deeply. His silver hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be. And not as smooth. It was messy and not at all showing some of his earlier signs of leadership. But he was no longer a leader. He never talked to anyone except Blaise and Pansy. Maybe he talked to Snape once in a while, but only after classes. He decided not to do anything, leaving the chunks of hair as they were. "Let's go." He stumbled out the portrait and almost knocked down Hermione Granger as they reached the Great Hall.

Hermione just stared at him, confounded by his lack of cussing words as she had picked up her books. "Hello." She said politely, and obviously not expecting a hello back from the two of them.

"Hi." Draco said quickly, and then turning, heading for the stairs up to DADA. Pansy followed him with a weird look on her face.

"You do understand that you just said _hi_ to Hermione Granger, the mud-blood?" Pansy asked disgusted.

Draco nodded and shook his head so that the strands of hair fell back where they belonged. "Yeah, I have never thought of the fact that I'm actually single now, and Ginny cant control my emotional life forever. Besides, I'm hungry, Pansy, and not for the blood we have in that refrigerator." He whispered with his trademark smirk.

Pansy sighed and pulled his sweater. "Stop it, Draco, you cannot bite a Gryffindor, not again. They bring so much trouble, and they are even more evil than we are when they get power, which is rather weird, but probably explainable."

"I can do whatever I like to, and you cannot stop me. I'd like to see you try though." He said with a weak smile and continued walking towards DADA. They arrived at the classroom, but there was nobody there yet, only Neville, who was trying to hide himself behind his Herbology book. Draco wasn't in the mood to taunt Neville, in fact, he didn't want to ever do it again. The only thing he wanted to do with Neville was to suck his steaming hot blood out of his body. Why was he thinking like this?

"If you're going to be like this, you can sit alone, I'm not sharing your insanity." Pansy said and marched out of the classroom.

Draco gave a little chuckle and turned around to see if Neville was looking. He wasn't. He was really consumed by that plant book. He stood up and wandered out to the other students outside.

Before he knew who he was looking at, her eyes drove him to the point where he just snapped. He flew across the room, his hands closing around her neck. His fingers feeling the heat from the blood she had just been drinking, and the memories came like a nightmare combined with a beautiful dream. Her eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, shining in the darkness he always sought his comfort in.

_'You wont kill me this way, Draco, you know that.' _Her calm and sweet voice whispered in his head.

"SUE ME, THEN!" He shouted, kissing her fiercely on the lips, the locks of her hair curling around his fingers which were now pulling her hair instead of clenching themselves around her neck.

Draco and Ginny didn't break apart before someone shouted for them to stop and try to act like normal people.

"I never said I'd lie and wait forever," Draco was in his bedroom with Ginny, she had followed him down there, asking him for his forgiveness every now and then. "If I died, we'd be together," he said in sing song voice. "I can't always just forget her," Now Ginny was starting to get mad at him. It wasn't everyday that Draco acted like a love-sick, murdering bum that didn't have anything to lose but the little sanity that he had left. "Would you care for a drink, beautiful?"

Ginny tipped her head to the side and looked at him. He did the same thing, almost like he was trying to be funny or something, like a mime. But Ginny couldn't find it the least funny, "Stop it, Draco, can you listen to me for one bloody minute?" She yelled and smacked him hard across the face.

He scrambled up from the floor and grabbed her wrist, holding her tight, staring angrily at her. Ginny smiled and said, "Now I've got your attention." Draco pushed her away and started pacing in his bedroom. "What's making you act like this? I don't think I've ever seen you like this, darling." She stepped infront of him and he stopped only inches before he walked straight into her.

"It's all your doing, you're the one messing up my brain, making me go through all this bloody mess for your sake! I never wanted to kill Pansy and I never wanted to make our love something that's nothing but death and sick tales." He was laughing and crying at the same time. "Love made me so weak, Ginny, you made me a deceiver and a fool! A fool for your sickening form of love!"

Ginny didn't know what to say, but said something anyways, "You made me the way I am, the girl standing infront of you is like this because of you. Haven't you bitten me, none of this would've ever have happened, but now look; you're in pain and everyone around you are in pain. And you should know that the original source for all of this is you, Draco Malfoy, you made me." She knew that she was playing on guilt, but she wanted Draco to realize that she never had meant to do all this.

Draco screamed and threw a chair across the room, making the painting of the silver dragon fall down. He cursed at her and yelled, he picked up his wand and pointed it at her. "I never made _Tom _fucking_ Marvolo Riddle _find love in you, and I never made _you_ find love in that bloody monster! So please, for your own sake, will you vanish from my sight and keep yourself away from me?"


	9. The Stake

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue...

A/N: Hey, thanks guys for reviewing:) Makes me so happy:)

Chapter Nine: The Stake

"Listen carefully as I will be demonstrating and explaining the outcome and effect of the spell we'll do today." Professor McGonagall said with her head high and the bun as tight as ever. Blaise tipped his head to the side and wondered why he had thought of her as hot, it had to be some mistake in his head, he probably thought of either Pansy or Ron. Pansy sat beside him and scribbled in her notebook, writing down things McGonagall said whenever the professor looked at her. She was good at drawing, especially people. They were always perfect in anatomy and every shadow was correct. Every wrinkle seemed real even if you looked closely.

"Love, want to have some classroom fun?" Blaise whispered to Pansy.

She smirked and kissed him. Minerva McGonagall's thoughts alarmed Pansy that they would get detention if they kept it up, so she quickly drew away from him. He stared questioningly at her, but didn't bother to ask her as the professor told him to focus on school, not smooching.

Pansy turned abruptly as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It had been a while since she last had felt something so clear.

She raised her hand in the air and gained professor McGonagall's attention, "May I be excused, professor? I need to go to the bathroom." Pansy asked and turned on her charm.

The professor nodded and smiled. "Yes Miss Parkinson, but be back within 15 minutes, or I'll have to write you down."

"Yes, professor, I will." She said brightly and hurried off to the dungeons. Blaise asked her where she was going, but she couldn't stay there any longer, she had to reach the dungeons in time. But in time for what, that was what she was wondering.

By the time she got down there, she couldn't see clearly, her head was so heavy, it was hard to stand up straight. Pansy sat down in the sofa and took a deep breath, not that it helped very much, but she was trying to feel a bit more normal.

Her Maker was dying...

"GINNY!" Pansy jumped out of the couch and caught Ginny as she was about to fall face down on the floor. She had a stake in her chest and a cut mark on her neck. It seemed as if someone didn't succeed. "Listen to me, Ginerva, open your eyes, stay awake!" Pansy tried to make her come to life again. This wasn't how she had imagined her day to become.

"Don't believe him, he only wants you to die… He only wants death…" Ginny muttered with a shaky voice, bloody tears flowing like a great river down her face. Pansy didn't quite know what she was trying to say, but she assumed that she was talking about Draco, seeing that Pansy didn't know of many males in Ginerva's life. There was one more though, Tom Marvolo Riddle."You don't believe me… He is here." It wasn't a question.

Pansy didn't answer her, she didn't want to get in a fight when Ginny was almost dying in her arms. "Let's get you into my room so I can pull out that stake. I don't think I should use magic for this, so we'll have to do it the hard way, Ginerva." She carried the weightless body into the room further down the hall, and lay her on the king sized bed. The blood ran down to her sheets too.

Pansy got a towel from the bathroom, and a handkerchief for Ginny's throat. She had coldwater on the handkerchief and gently pressed it over the wound. She moved Ginny's hand so that Ginny could keep the pressure on it, because Pansy had other things to do.

"Don't panic, Ginny, but this is gonna hurt real bad, OK?" She whispered and put the towel around the wooden stake so that she would get splinters or anything, because it looked a little rugged. "One…" She said. "Two…" Now Ginny opened her eyes. "Three!" A shriek roamed the entire dungeons, the silencio spell was broken by her scream. Her eyes were sad, hurt and as human as they had ever been. There was no demonic glow hiding there now, only Ginny. "I'm so sorry, but I had to!" Pansy stared wide eyed at Ginny. She was petrified that this would mean that she would be dead. She just lay there, her posture reminding Pansy of the statue of Jesus Christ hanging on the cross.

Pansy covered the wound with the towel and tried fixing her up with healing spells. Ginny was sobbing and coughing, she whispered of things that Pansy had no idea what was, and she seemed to be weakened. In this case, that was good, because it meant that she couldn't possibly be controlled now, Pansy knew she couldn't in this state.

----

'_So this is how freedom feels_...' Draco thought. '_She's free of Him now, and she's also free of me. I hope she will not take the loss too hard, I'm really just a nutcase, am I not? Not too much of a loss, I guess...'_ He laughed. Nothing was real to him anymore.

Draco watched the red liquid escaping him. He had the opportunity to stop it, but the cuts were absolutely perfect, clean and straight,and he was dying a selfish death. He had done everything that he was supposed to do in life; he had loved, lost sanity, died, fucked, killed, hated and hurt the ones he loved. He had done everything his father had wanted him to do, except for the love part. Draco was ashamed to have become the man his father would admire if he had added a little fame. Lucius was probably waiting for him in hell, preparing a 'welcome home' feast. Maybe Lucius would love him now.

_'Why can't I die? I'm a fucking vampire, that's why... Bastard... He never loved me...' _Draco felt disgusted as he thought this, why would he want the deatheater to love him?

_because he's your father..._

_'What? Who the fuck are you?' _Draco opened his eyes, putting a lot of effort in trying to turn his head.

_It's me, idiot, you're not too clever are you? Trying to commit suicide just because of her? Do you know how many there is, just in this castle, who cares for you? And more even, who loves you?_

_'Leave me, I don't want you here, Blaise, leave me NOW...' _He couldn't stop him, it was too late, he had made his decision.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy, you know you're not going to get anywhere with this self-torture you love so very much." Blaise was healing him, patching him up as he always did. Blaise really cared about him, and Draco cared about him, but he had to die.

"Don't..." He whispered.

"I told you to shut up, so listen to me for once, you selfish son of a bitch!" Baise was mad at him, that wasn't everyday material.

'He should've said 'bastard' instead, my mom's not a bitch…' Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly Pansy came storming into the room, covered in blood and holding a stake in her hand. "New version of the slayer? Well, maybe you're a female Spike, love." Blaise smirked and winked at her.

Pansy didn't bother to even tell him how inappropriate it was, and headed over to Draco. "What the fuck did you do?" She asked him, ignoring the blood.

Draco's gaze was fixed upon the stake, "She's not dead, is she?" He asked, his voice as calm as ever. Pansy shook her head, too angry to give him a proper explanation on how she saved the girl. His face changed and happiness dawned on him. "Is He in her?"

"No, she's herself." Pansy was confused as to what was going on in Draco's head at the moment.

He smiled, "It worked then. I made her body unfit for possession, if only I have thought of it before I hammered the stake through her heart. She can never forgive me now, so kill me, Pansy, my dear friend." Draco lay down on his bed with his hands folded over his stomach. Pansy couldn't believe what was happening.

Blaise lay down beside Draco and sighed, "Draco, you little fucker..." He chuckled. "You've always been the attention seeker in our group, haven't you? Well, this time it has gone too far, thinking that your best-friends will drive a stake through your bloody heart? You're nutters, I'll buy you a basketcase for christmas, when we all can have a good laugh about this." Pansy never knew Blaise had the ability to be this calm when the only friend he has ever loved as onewas asking for death by his girlfriend's hand. She had to admire him, he had never acted like that around Draco, because Draco was always the one teasing and trying to pick a little fight when the chance occured.

Draco turned his head and looked at Blaise. He was laughing.

----

Okay then... I dunno if you like it(I hope you do), but I would picture myself going a little crazy too if my only love was like Ginny is( In this story). I hope you review and I would like you to be nice... I'm a little depressed nowadays, not that I know why though... Maybe it's the constant sun, can't sleep at any hour of the day, very irritating... I'm turning 16 tomorrow, yey:)! Hurray for me..

Monica


	10. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue me...

_A/N: Thanks, Nocturnal007! Now, it's been a while, last summer I guess, so I hope you're still here to review... _

Chapter 10: Lost

'_Where am I?' _Ginny looked around to try and locate her place in the castle. _'That was some fucking nightmare I had...' _She was in the dungeons, she couldn't remember being in this room before, it wasn't Draco's. '_What's with the pain, body, you know I hate pain that's this bad...' _She tried to get up, but the muscles in her body refused her to do so. She looked down and she saw the blood on the sheets and on her gown, but she couldn't remember what had happened. Ginny started panicing now, why couldn't she get up or even move much? She wanted to get up. Maybe it hadn't been a dream at all, maybe the stake had been right there, in her chest. "Help..." Ginny whispered with all the strength she had.

Ginny looked to the side and saw a few clothing items piled up on the floor. The black denim pants were Blaise's, so this had to be Pansy and Blaise's room. There were voices coming from the hallway and from the different rooms. She actually heard the gryffindors chatting up in their tower too, but she could block them out if she wanted to. "Is she in here?" Ginny gasped as she heard the voice. It was Tom Riddle. She tried to wriggle her way out of the bed, she couldn't just lie there when he came in, she had to hide from him. He would take her again.

"Come on, body..." She hissed. Suddenly she could move again, as if will by itself was enough, and she ran over to the walking closet to hide. Every muscle and every nerve was aching to get some rest, but she had to crouch and make her body as tiny as possible when she pressed herself into the little corner where all the dresses hang. "Please go away..."

The door opened abruptly and someone ran into the room. She heard the bare feet running back and forth, searching for her.

----

Blaise watched Draco warily when he was washing his face in the bathroom after a quick running session around the bedroom. Something about him wasn't right. "How's the whole situation between you and Ginny going then? I bet it's not too good at the moment, seeing you tried to kill her."

Draco's head turned slowly, his face darkening at Blaise's words. He took three steps and grabbed Blaise's shoulder. "Don't even think that we're going to break up, because she absolutely loves us..."

"Us?" Blaise was alarmed by the changes he had seen in Draco the few last minutes.

Draco chuckled. "I'm nuts, remember? Maybe I've got multiple personalities, who gives a shit?" He said with an amused laugh.

----

'_Please don't find me...' _Ginny silently thought and rocked back and forth, the voices penetrating her thoughts once more.

_It's only Draco, darling, tell me where you are._

It wasn't Draco who came, it was Tom Riddle. She couldn't feel Draco anywhere in the castle, but Blaise and Pansy were by Tom, and they had no idea this was him.

"Ginny, sweetie?" Tom had stolen his body, but that would normally mean that Draco was still in there somewhere. Why couldn't she feel him?

She didn't dare to look, she just kept her eyes shut and hoped for the best. The worst about all of it was that she was hungry.

"Ginny, are you in here?" It was Pansy who came in. Ginny opened her eyes and saw her slender body making her way over to the corner. She understood why Draco loved her, she had such a beautiful aura. "Ginny?" Pansy looked around and saw Ginny sitting petrified behind her dresses. A look of understanding swept across her face when Ginny practically pleaded her with a single look that she should shut up.

_'It's not Draco, it's Him, Pansy!' _Pansy was immediatly taken by the same fear she had felt the day Lord Voldemort had gathered his deatheaters in their house. She had stayed as far away from the basement as she could, but still he had reached her thoughts through the thick walls of their mansion. She was afraid of the Dark Lord.

"She must've left, Draco, I cant see her anywhere." Pansy said, prefectly calm and as normal as ever. She knew how to play un-caring and un-afraid.

Tom growled, "Then where the fuck did she go? I need her, and I need her now!" He shouted at Pansy.

"No need to be rude, Draco, I'm helping you here. Don't you wish me to, my dear prince?" Pansy said.

Tom seemed to strain himself, "Sure, ofcourse. Where do you think she is then?" He said politely.

"Now we're getting somewhere, my Prince," Pansy caressed his cold cheek. "Maybe by the forest, I've seen her there on several occasions." She said off handedly and removed her hand from his face.

Draco's body rushed out of the room and disappeared. Pansy released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and Ginny stepped out of the corner and looked at Pansy. She just stood there with her bloody dress. Ginevra's auburn eyes were pleading for forgiveness that was hard to give by the person she had killed and yet not given her soul the permission to leave this world. Ginny could give her that if she wanted to, she just had to drive the stake through her heart and cut off her head.

----

"GINNY!" Draco's voice shouted into the forest's vast winter look. "Oh, Ginny?" He said more alluringly, his voice like a seducing whisper in the wind. He threw his arms out and felt the sudden breeze.

He wore no shirt, so his body began to shake from the cold. Tom hated human bodies, so fragile the whole lot of them. Ginny's body however, that was somewhat of an enjoyment. She never really shook because of the cold, only when people where watching her. She thought it would seem more human to be like everyone else around her, though two of the people around her where already like her; Pansy & Draco. Tom couldn't quite figure out why Draco - who was a vampire - was acting like a normal mortal body, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Ginny darling," He spoke as if she was near him. "I'm tired, I drained myself and now I'm exhausted, so please come forth." He played the sympathy card, though Ginny would know that it was little Lord Voldemort searching for her. It was worth a shot.


	11. A Bed of Roses

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue me...

A/N: Wow, I took a very long break from this fic, almost forgot I had it... Are there anyone out there who's still reading this?

Warning! there's some sexual content further down, so I'll appreciate it if you stop reading if you don't like that kind of stuff, OK? It's quite a lot of violence, not for tender minds... Great, now we've got that out of the way, here's the chapter!

Chapter 11: The Bed of Roses

Pansy stood still, her vacant eyes shedding tears of blood that were leaving a red trail down her porcelein cheeks. Much worry and despair filled the surrounding air, and the un-dead girl knew that someone was going to die this night. Everything was quiet, even the Slytherins in the common room were quiet, like they were all bewitched... Or dead.

"Insane." Pansy whispered as she felt a breath of warm air against her blemished neck. It gave her shivers all the way down to her toes.

Blaise appeared in front of her, "If you're going to speak," He caressed her cheek. "can you please tell me something about what happened in here?" He looked concerned, he was so sincere.

Pansy pulled her feet up against her chin and started rocking back and forth in the bed, her thoughts running wild through her tortured mind. What would she tell him? What could he expect?

"Pansy," He started. "You know I wont hurt Draco if that's what you're worried about," Pansy turned her gaze over to him, raising an eye-brow in disbelief. "Well, not much anyways. Did he do something to you or Ginny?" Blaise said softly.

Pansy couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to know. "_It's Him!_" She hissed, hushing him as he opened his mouth. He gave her a questioning look and all Pansy could do was to stare at him with her emerald eyes sprung wide open in fear. She didn't dare to speak of it, maybe he would hear her and come for her. He couldn't risk anyone knowing that he was here, such a pathetic soul had to be careful. It was odd how she feared the creature, she shouldn't do so, she should've been brave and stood up to Him.

But no.

----

Ginny watched Draco search the forest for her. She was on the roof, trying to clear her head. It agitated her that Draco's presence was nowhere to be felt, he should be there, but she was starting to fear that he had died when Voldemort had taken possession of his body. _'No, don't think that way...' _She told herself, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly a bright light, so pale and pure rose up from the forest, like a shooting star. Ginny couldn't see what it was at first, but soon she realized that it was Draco. He was flying and obviously headed in her direction. She was frozen.

_I found you, darling, now you'll be mine... _She heard his voice in her head, and no sooner could she feel his cold touch upon her shoulder, janking her up from the roof and pulling her gracefully into a passionate dance. He had so much power over her, he was the puppeteer and she was his puppet; such a dramatic dance was rare even for theaters.

The man was oozing with fiery desire and an agonizing fury for the beauty of the creature he held in his embrace as they soared over the roof. The woman was staring so intensily at him that one should think she was trying to stare him to his death with every single piece of hatred she had left in her, though even for this; she moved perfectly to the rhythms of their dance and showed no other sign of hostility towards the blonde male with the red irises.

----

"Come Blaise," Pansy pulled Blaise after her, through the Slytherin common room and out to the dungeon stairs. They ran up and continued further to the Hogwarts grounds. Many an emotion passed through her heart when she saw the dazzling moon weeping in the black sky, a red circle surrounding it.

"Pansy," Blaise said and pointed at the roof. "Look!" He hissed and began to jog towards the castle again. Pansy turned around and tried to figure out what Blaise had seen, but she couldn't see anything.

"What are you looking at, Blaise, huh? You're supposed to be looking for Draco and Ginny, not some bloody fucking owls!" Pansy screamed in frustration as she saw a flock of owls fly in circles around the Gryffindor tower. Blaise looked at her as if she had just awakened a horrifying beast, and maybe she had. She shouldn't have screamed.

Blaise, who assumed that no one had heard her, sighed silently, wrapped one arm around her and hastily dragged her closer to the castle, before releasing her. "Can you fly up there, or is that just some of Draco's bragging?" He asked her. "He tells me a lot of bullshit about what vampires can and cannot do among many other things, a whole lot, but I'm really hoping this one's true, 'cause I just saw the blonde bastard have a little dancing session with our 'dear' Ginny on top of this roof, and I'm pretty sure they're not celebrating some sort of anniversary, Pans, I think he's thinking more in the lines of slaughtering, raping or maybe both." He spat as he spoke, a blush in his cheeks from the cold and the building anger. His eyes seemed furious, and he was taking rapid breaths now.

Pansy took a deep breath, "I can." She said, her voice choked on the sudden emotional attack. She stared at him for a minute, amazed by the dedication he lay into his friendships and relationships in general.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

She embraced him and held him tight, savoring every smell, every touch and emotion as she elevated them into the sky and flew onto the roof. Pansy felt Blaise tightening as they went into the air, his eyes sprung wide and his nostrils flaring slightly. He was so sweet when he was frightened. '_I'm so fucked up...'_Pansy thought and landed them safely on the roof, admiring the wonderful horizon the height provided.

----

"Don't." Ginny managed to press forward.

The creature possessing Draco's body was now looking at her, "So strong," He smirked, sliding his hand down the side of her body, stopping on her hip. "And so slender." He admired her body from a close distance and led her over the grass, they were still dancing, and into a garden, probably professor Sprouts. There, through a white wooden door, was a garden of roses. Everywhere ecxept the little path leading straight through the roses were covered in blood red flowers. Ginny directed her eyes at her boyfriend and tried to ask him a question.

"Will-" She was under some kind of spell, but she couldn't even figure out what kind it was, seeing that she was formostly unable to think. "Stop." She whispered.

"Don't you go whispering things in my ear, getting me all hot and bothered," She could hear Voldemort's rasping voice slowly blending with Draco's. "I wouldn't want to hurt you now, would I?" He was infront of her, holding her like a lover and a friend. His hand was travelling down from her neck and to her bosom. She didn't know what to feel, she knew nothing. "You want this, don't you?" He whispered into her ear with the most tender voice.

He lifted her up and lay her in the roses, her wavy hair flowing with all the red. He gazed upon her when she lay there, her pale face softening as the rose' spikes pierced her skin and made her bleed. Her blood smelled like paradise and he couldn't leave her alone no more; she was a beautiful little sinner where she lay sprawled out with her hands over her head and her legs bent. He kneeled by her feet, sneaking his hands up her legs and further to her thies.

"Draco..." A silent whisper escaped her white lips. She felt more clear headed than ever, and she knew what she wanted, she wanted him.

Tom smirked at the sound of Draco's name; this could be used to his advantage. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Oh, Draco..." She smiled at him with glaced eyes, her fingers brushing his cheek before she flung herself back into the roses, exhausted from talking. "I love you..."

"I love you too, puppet." He said, joining her in the bed of roses. He was on top of her, she had one foot on either side of him and he hungrily buried his face in her neck, the red curls falling around him.

Ginny had her eyes closed, but her fingers were now tracing Draco's spine, all the way from his neck to his bottom. Tom was taken by surprise because he thought that she was un-able to move. He didn't object, but instead enjoyed the moment. It had been long since he had felt a woman's touch, and even longer since the woman had actually done it partially on free will. Before he knew it, she had moved on to his chest, and she was slowly massaging her way down his skinny torso while she planted kisses on his neck. His obvious arousal made her purr softly and giggle. Tom Riddle, whom was trapped in a human body, could feel himself blush. He didn't like that.

"Stop!" He hissed in her ear, pinning her hands and feet to the ground. She was no longer dazed, her eyes seemed clear and focused. He reached down his pocket to find his wand, but in the moment he let go of Ginny's right hand, a striking pain was put upon his left cheek. She had slapped him and was now smirking at him. "You'll pay for that." He muttered and took his wand.

The scarlet woman licked her upper lip and contnued smirking, "You cant get enough of me, can you?" She was pulling up her dress, revealing the milky white skin on her stomach. "I know you want to..." She whispered alluringly while she uncovered her blushing breasts with a girlish giggle. Tom's chaotic mind was trying to get rid of his constant confusion, but he just didn't know what to do about the stubborn redhead.

He pointed the wand at her, Ginny gasped and threw her head back, as if it turned her on. "You like that, do you?" He said through gritted teeth.

She moaned as he practically stabbed her in the throat with the wand, "Don't stop," Ginny used her free hand to grab the back of his head and pull him closer. "Please." She uttered seductivly and pressed her half-naked body up against his. He let out an involuntary groan and she put on a smug smile, appearantly the groan was satisfactory enough.

Tom had had enough of her games, he was the one in charge here, he was the master. She was a muggle lover, a dirty little whore; she was nothing. Nothing but a voulnerable little vampire with a fetish for self-injury.

He ripped off the rest of her dress with force, touching every part of her and smelling the wondrous fumes of her body. She snaked her hands down to his groin and un-buttoned his trousers with ease, continuing to remove his underpants. Their kisses were hard and bruising, their touch was rough and violent. Ginny kept bucking her hips up, rubbing herself against his aching arousal. He pushed her down and sat up, leaving their desperate kisses.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you ask." Ginny asked with a flirtasious look and slid her hand down from her chest to her lower stomach.

Tom didn't respond, he let his fingers brush over her soaked panties, the longing on the young girl's face made Tom smirk content. She proceeded caressing her own breasts, smearing the blood from the rose cuts all over herself. "I want you to bleed." He said demandingly, but with no reaction from Ginny. He tore off her panties and expertly maneuvered her slick folds as Ginny let a whimper escape her lips. Draco pushed himself against her, his hard erection grinding into her hips. He removed his hand from the wetness between her legs and roughly mounted her, unable to hold himself.

"God, don't stop!" She cried out in pleasure and in pain as Tom pushed into her.

All of a sudden, after a few deep thrusts, Tom could see the girl's chesnut brown eyes spring open, just as if the entire truth came crashing down on her all at once. She was staring at him, glaring at him, crying in front of him and, if he was not mistakening the look, loving him.

---

R&R, I've never really written sex scenes, so don't be harsh on that one...


	12. Mental Torture

Disclaimer: I own nothing, lucky J.K does...

_A/N: Yay, I'm so glad you're still reading __Ø__Queen of Night! __I'm going to try and post more often from now on, it's just hard to deal with all my school and everything else that seems to be fucking up my life at this moment... But enough of that, here's chapter 12!_

Chapter 12: Mental Torture

The tears in her eyes reflected Tom's face. He watched in silence, admiring the cuts in his face and the green eyes that had replaced the gray ones. They were supposed to heal, the scars, he was a vampire after all. Had he done something to reverse Draco's death? Or had he simply killed the soul in the body he was now in possession of?

Ginny was shivering under his touch and tried to push him away with silent screams. He didn't move one inch, he couldn't stop himself from staring at those magnificent golden eyes as they conveyed every emotion trapped in her heart.

_Get out..._

Tom heard a whisper in his mind.

_You're finished, Riddle, now__** you **__leave..._

He jumped off of Ginny, who quickly ran out of the garden. All of a sudden he felt a push, he was slammed into the wall and he couldn't control his body anymore, it was being moved by some sort of invisible force. "What is this?" Tom screamed in fury.

_A blonde fucker who wants you dead!_

And as he heard those words, he punched himself. He could feel himself being ripped apart, not physically, but mentally. He couldn't hold onto Draco's body any longer, but something seemed to want him there. He was torn back and forth.

_You will feel my pain! _

----

Ginny ran and ran, her skin getting goosebumps in the cold black night, but she didn't care. She had to run, she had to get out of there. _'What have I done?' _

There were voices just a few feet ahead of her, it sounded like Pansy and Blaise, but she couldn't be too sure. Ginny sat down behind a bush and tried to stop her frantic sobbing before they would hear her.

"Where can she be?" Ginny sighed relieved as she heard Pansy's velvety voice. She stood up and ran to them, jumping into their arms and hugging them tightly to her body.

"What the hell?" Blaise was looking her over after she had loosened her grip on their necks. "What did he do to you?" He stared at the blood that was smeared over her entire body.

"And why are you naked?" Pansy asked before she could think the whole thing through.

Blaise let go of them both and started running in the direction of Tom's screams. Pansy looked dumbstruck where she stood, Ginny guessed that she was somewhat overwhelmed by the whole concept of Tom being Draco and Ginny mysteriously naked after dancing with the man on the roof.

"I'm so sorry, Pansy," Ginny whispered and pulled her into her embrace. "I should never have dragged you into this, I don't even deserve to have the two of you as my friends." She sobbed into her shoulder.

Pansy pushed Ginny away as she said this, "You honestly don't believe you are our friend, do you?" She asked, her expression turning more furious by the second. The disgust in her voice so obvious.

Ginny studdered without making any words, only sounds. She shook her head and hugged herself before she fell to the ground, locking herself in cradle position. She was shaking like crazy, but Pansy didn't want to know, she only wanted to find Blaise and Draco. Without even glancing once more at Ginny, she ran off into the darkness, heading towards the greenhouse where Blaise had been heading.

She could feel him now, she could feel Draco...

----

Tom looked around hopelessly, searching for the source of the voice, "Come out, you coward!" He said, his body shivering like a leaf. He could feel the cold now, he was standing there completely naked and the door to the garden was open.

Before he could even think of ways this spirit or whatever it was could hurt him, images started flashing through his mind, images of a man with long blonde hair armed with a wand; he was torturing a young boy with silver hair and piercing gray eyes. Tom could feel the invisible whip cutting through his skin, burning and bruising. The pain wouldn't stop, and the man kept on torturing him, but soon he dropped his wand, and then he did something that Tom knew all too well that he had done many times before to this boy...

And then the images stopped.

Tom knew this man very well, he was a part of his inner circle; it was Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy.

No sooner than the images had stopped, they started again, but this time there was an old man, a crooked man wearing a long black robe that was tightly secured around his body, and his face was withered and ghastly white. The eyes of this man was glowing red and he was also armed with a wand. Tom let out an agonizing shriek as he felt himself being cursed by this man that was a portrait of his true self. After a while, the scene changed to an old house were a dark haired boy was serving tea, oddly enough, and elderly women were nagging him and calling him a talentless boy. Tom stopped breathing at this and awaited what would happen next as he saw the woman that had 'taken care' of him at the orphanage enter the room with two other men._ 'Do whatever you want,' _the woman said to the two filthy men._ 'He can take it.' _and she left the room, taking a long the elderly women that were having a spot of tea. He couldn't take this, it was a part of his life he had lain behind, but could never really forget. He wanted to forget.

A writhing pain surged through his body, denying him one moment of relief until he said those words he never thought he'd utter in the remaining part of his miserable life; "Please stop..." He whispered helplessly. And so the pain stopped.

_You're not too cocky now, are you, Voldemort?_

Tom was rocking back and forth where he sat, back against the wall and his feet drawn up to his chin. His cuts were mending slowly but they were indeed disappearing and his skin became flawless.

"No, no, no..." He muttered, crying into his arms. "Please!" He yelled. He let out a loud sob, but this quickly turned into a gasp and a soundless laugh.

There would be no misunderstanding as to who was re-sufacesing behind the piercing gray eyes; Draco Malfoy was back.

He didn't know exactly where Tom Riddle was at the moment, but the only thing he cared about now was finding Ginny. He sprinted out the door without even thinking about his clothes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Blaise came running at him, his wand held out in front of him and a spell coming through his gritted teeth. "CRUCIO!"

Draco didn't have the time to speak a word or move out of the way, so the spell hit him straight in the chest. The inscruciating feeling of madness and despair.

"Why did you do it, you bastard, why? And where the fuck is Draco?" Blaise hissed, coming closer.

Draco was barely able to open his eyes, much less speak. Blaise pulled his wand away, giving Draco time to speak.

"I am D-Draco," He clutched his chest as he spoke, every letter as painful as a hit to the stomach. "Believe me, Blaise." He slumped down at Blaise's feet.

Blaise just looked at him, his eyes as stern as ever. "Then why the hell have you gone off raping Ginny all night then? Draco would never do such a thing!" Blaise spat at him, looking grim.

"It wasn't..." He whispered with a strained voice. "It wasn't me..." He was panting, heaving for breath and tossing around, trying to get rid of the strangling feel. Blaise licked his lip, not really knowing what to do or say next.

"Blaise, what the fuck are you doing?" Pansy came running at him.

He pointed at Draco, "He says he's Draco. Can you believe this guy?" Pansy slapped Blaise and took his wand away from him.

"Yes, ofcourse I do! I can feel him, cant you?" She eyed him with a disappointed look, helped Draco up and brushed off the leaves that had clung to his bare back. "I know you didn't do it, Draco." Pansy whispered to him, holding him to keep him warm.

He sighed happily and almost forgot his mission, "Thank you, Pansy." He hadn't quite recovered yet from Blaise's attack, he doubted he would get over until he found _her. "_Have you seen Ginny?" He tried to cover himself up.

"Don't you go chasing after Ginny," Blaise said, his voice calmer. "She wouldn't want to see you."

Draco stared into the great depths of Blaise's blue eyes. He was his best friend, how could he bare that? Draco had been a bloody bastard to him all his life, and still Blaise had taken care of him and stood up for him whenever he had needed it. He should never have let anyone harm Blaise, but he had allowed Ginny to do so, and he could never forgive himself for not saving Blaise's love; Pansy. And not to forget about their new little boy-toy, Ron Weasley, who was probably worrying sick about his two lovers.

"She's right there," Pansy pointed, tearing Draco out of his dazed thinking. "And she's self-pitying once again."

----

Well, I'm not too proud of this chapter, I couldn't really explain how Draco came back, but I hope you'll leave some of it up to your imagination) I was thinking in the lines that it was his will to live and to protect Ginny, but I'm going to try and write something good, though there's no guarantee that I willP Well, R&R)


End file.
